


Rubatosis

by Stargazer_SK



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_SK/pseuds/Stargazer_SK
Summary: "Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver anuncios sobre chicos desaparecidos, que nunca esperó ver uno suyo."Hyunjin ha muerto, pero él no sabe cómo ni porqué. Su último recuerdo fue haber despedido a un amigo en la parada de autobús y ahora no puede ir al cielo ni al infierno.Destinado a ser un alma en pena, encuentra a una persona que todavía lo hace sentir vivo.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Fue el 23 de octubre cuando Hyunjin murió, pero él no lo sabía.

A decir verdad, no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre su muerte ni los sucesos que le precedieron unas semanas anteriores a ella.

El último recuerdo que poseía era haber despedido a MinHo en la parada del autobús y de pronto se encontraba vagando en las calles intentando llamar la atención de las personas, aunque no podían verlo. Al principio pensó que era por la ropa que llevaba, sucia, rota, no sabía porqué estaba así pero creía que por ello nadie quería brindarle ayuda.

Entonces lo vio, en uno de los locales de la ciudad nocturna estaba un anuncio con su foto, el encabezado decía "¿Lo has visto?, Hwang Hyunjin", en el pie de foto estaban sus características y un número de contacto, el cual reconocía como el de su casa. 

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver los anuncios de personas desaparecidas, que nunca esperó ver uno suyo.

Fue cuestión de un par de días para que se diera cuenta. El primero vagó por la ciudad como alma en pena, no reconocía donde estaba, pero al segundo, cuando finalmente se ubicó, consiguió llegar a su casa pero daba igual porque aún pese a todo el ruido que hacía nunca le hicieron caso, seguían buscándolo.

La siguiente tarde consiguió escuchar al policía a cargo de su caso decir que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desapareció, no especificó cuánto, pero que lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerto porque nunca hubo noticias ni rastro sobre su paradero.

Eso era, estaba muerto.

No sabía porqué estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaba la anhelada paz que llegaba al morir? Fueron semanas largas hasta que lo conoció a él, Jeongin, el único capaz de verlo pese a todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Hyunjin vagaba por la vida sin siquiera ser visto, los meses más largos de su vida, bueno, pensándolo bien, no era en vida. Pero definitivamente era aburrido y frustrante estar ahí, viendo como las personas que amas sufren al no tener una respuesta de tu paradero y no poder decirles algo al respecto.

¿Han visto las películas donde los fantasmas se concentran tanto en algo al punto de poder tomar objetos o escribir cosas en los espejos? Pues eso no le pasaba a él. Empezaba a cuestionar su suerte, _"muerto, ¡Y ni siquiera poder tener una escena como la sombra del amor!"_  
A este punto empezaba a tomarse las cosas con cierto humor, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba atrapado entre el mundo real y el espiritual, tal vez incluso no había un reino de los espíritus, porque si fuera así, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ahora empezaba a sentirse culpable de seguir una vida modelo con tal de no pagarlo en la otra vida, ¡Malditas creencias y sus mentiras baratas! Cuantas cosas de las que se privó por mucho tiempo como para haber acabado igual de mal.

Las personas ya lo habían dado por muerto, a excepción se sus padres quienes seguían buscando cada día sin excepción. Sentía tanta pena de presenciar eso, ver a su madre sufrir cada mañana al despertar y darse cuenta que una vez más, no era una pesadilla, verla llorar hasta dormir y ser testigo de como su padre, aquel hombre que siempre lució fuerte lloraba cada noche luego de que su esposa iba a dormir pues no quería agobiarle. 

En su colegio habían organizado un funeral simbólico, al cual asistió sin dudarlo. Había varios ramos de flores, una foto suya en el centro de una mesa amplia repleta de cosas que supuestamente le gustaban. Y cabe recalcar "supuestamente" porque de todo el alumnado, eran contadas personas quienes lo conocían realmente, sobretodo MinHo, quien desde su ausencia no dejaba de lamentarse diciendo que debió haberlo acompañado hasta donde siempre hacía.

— MinHo, siempre has sido tan llorón —comentó para si mismo, aunque debía admitir que de poder hacerlo, él estaría llorando tan solo de ver lo destrozado que estaba su amigo.

Habían pasado meses y aunque no quería aceptarlo, le dolía. Su familia, sus amigos, todos sufrían y él no podía hacer nada más que observar. Incluso ahora a una distancia prudente de donde se llevaba acabo el funeral en la explanada del colegio, sentía que no encajaba.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir allá? —se preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo—. ¿Qué tanto debo sufrir para ganarme mi pase?

— Tal vez solo tienes pendientes —escuchó de pronto—, una vez leí en un libro que los espíritus quedaban atrapados en el mundo humano porque tenían cosas por terminar.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia el chico junto a él y un mar de pensamientos llegaron a él, ¿Lo veía? ¿Estaba hablando con él o era un pensamiento al aire? No, no podía ser eso porque había respondido exactamente su pregunta.

— ¿Puedes escucharme? —preguntó, no muy seguro de hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando el chico volteó hacia donde estaba él pudo jurar sentir emoción.

— Tú eres Hyunjin, ¿Cierto? Bonito funeral, supongo. No soy fan de las rosas.

El chico se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de disponerse a caminar en lado contrario a Hwang. Este se mantuvo por breves segundos en un estado de verdadera sorpresa y cuando finalmente reaccionó, corrió hasta alcanzar al chico.

— No solo me escuchas, ¡También me ves! ¿Cierto? —el chico asintió en respuesta—. ¡Al fin! No sabes lo horrible que es no hablar con alguien por tanto tiempo. Pero... ¿Cómo es que..? 

— Creo que es más fácil que tú me creas a que lo haga un vivo. Puedo ver a los muertos —respondió—. A veces solo los veo, otras solo los escucho, en casos más especiales puedo hacer ambos.

— ¿"Especiales"? —preguntó más para él mismo, mirando con cierto detenimiento al chico, la emoción no lo había dejado observar bien—. Es el uniforme del colegio, ¿Estudias aquí?

— Por algo estaba viendo el funeral, ¿No crees?

— ¡Es perfecto! ¡Tú podrías decirles que estoy muerto en verdad!

El chico detuvo su andar finalmente, volteó en dirección a Hyunjin con una expresión se confusión e ingenuidad. Fueron efímeros segundos, los más tortuosos para el más alto en espera de una respuesta, pero el chico sonrió.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar qué me van a creer?

Hyunjin abrió otro poco sus ojos con cierto asombro, tal vez no había pensado bien en eso antes de hablar pero tenía razón, ¿Qué esperanzas tenía de que alguien creyera eso? 

Tanta había sido su emoción que ni siquiera se había percatado que llegó hablando con toda la confianza con la que habría sucedido meses antes. Una parte de él se sintió acongojada, había olvidado que estaba muerto y que sus palabras ya no eran tan tomadas a la ligera. 

— Tienes razón, siento haberte molestado.

El chico más bajo frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras observaba con atención a Hyunjin. Se acercó nuevamente a él hasta quedar frente suyo y con la frente en alto, agregó.

— Siento lo que te pasó, Hyunjin, y lamento habernos conocido de este modo. Espero que tengas suerte con tus pendientes.

Y se fue.

Hyunjin no podía evitar sentirse más impotente que antes, tal vez porque no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien por el momento pero ahora que lo había conseguido, seguir de igual forma era frustrante. Odiaba eso, tenía miedo y debía aceptarlo, miedo de no saber qué pasó con él, miedo de quedarse por la eternidad viendo como las personas que amaba sufrían, envejecían y en el peor de los casos, morían, tal vez no de una forma tan apresurada como él pero diablos, odiaba pensar en que los años pasaran y no ser capaz de tomar la mano de su madre en sus días de muerte.

Juraría incluso que si pudiera llorar, lo haría en ese mismo instante. Su vida había acabado así como empezó, de forma involuntaria y sin recuerdos del momento, deseaba tanto poder al menos saber qué había pasado con él, ¿Cómo es qué su vida terminó? Deseaba regresar el día hasta la mañana de su muerte, aunque fuera inevitable, al menos poder abrazar a su madre y saber que sería la última vez, decirle a su familia que los amaba, jugar por última vez con sus amigos y asegurarse de decirle a MinHo que le avisara al llegar a casa, por muy cursi que llegara a sonar, que el chico tuviera motivos para llegar a su hogar y recordarlo.

Había tanto que quería hacer y sin embargo, ya no podría hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Las noches empezaban a ser más frías de lo normal, no sabía si era la soledad o únicamente la temporada, pero podía ver a las personas caminar con sus cálidos abrigos, frotando sus manos en un intento se conseguir algo más de calor. Él solía amar el frío, siempre considero la ropa de esa temporada mucho más linda, podía ir a la cafetería por su café favorito de vainilla, llegar a casa y recibir la comida caliente de mamá, pero ahora pensar en eso era únicamente nostálgico. 

Al día siguiente Hyunjin esperó al chico en la entrada del colegio, estaba un poco indeciso sobre si sería buena idea o no el volverse a ver, pero era la única persona que lo notaba, tal vez insistir otro poco no sería una lucha en vano si elegía las palabras correctas, ¿Cierto? Igual, no pudo hacer mucho pues en cuanto éste apareció hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de saludo, no pudiendo decir más o sería visto como un raro por hablar sólo, pero lo siguió. Que le hiciera un gesto lo tomaba como un avance menos agresivo a como su encuentro de la vez anterior.

— No tuve oportunidad de preguntarte tu nombre.

— Yang Jeongin. —respondió en un murmuro intentando no llamar la atención de las personas.

— Un gusto, Jeongin.

Por instinto, Hyunjin estiró su mano para enlazarlas en un apretón y al percatarse de su error, avergonzado la retiró rápidamente, cosa que para su sorpresa hizo reír a Jeongin.

— Un gusto, Hyunjin. 

— Siento haberte presionado tanto ayer, debió ser raro desde un principio ver al chico que se le estaba celebrando un funeral, ¿No?

Jeongin se encogió un poco de hombros mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— Es bastante normal, te dije que suelo ver espíritus, ¿Cierto? Lo hago desde que tengo siete años así que, en parte me he acostumbrado —soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio mientras se detenía a sentarse en una de las bancas de la explanada bajo aquellas amplias sombrillas que eran tan peleadas en tardes de calor—. Es incluso molesto, a veces son tan violentos.

El mayor estaba un poco sorprendido de que Jeongin le hablara de ese tipo de cosas que él consideraba debían ser difíciles de explicar, pero recordó sus palabras diciendo que era más fácil que él lo entendiera y tenía razón. Decirle a un vivo que ves muertos debe ser menos creíble para la persona que decirle a un muerto que lo estás viendo. 

— ¿Por qué violentos?

— Hay veces donde gritan mucho, golpean las cosas, arrojan mis útiles cuando hago tarea.

— Espera... ¿Entonces sí es posible tocar objetos reales? —Hyunjin tomó asiento junto al chico, no podía sentir esa acción, era como si la madera no hiciera contacto directo con su trasero pero era una especie de acción rutina. 

— Sí, ¿Tú no puedes? —el pelinegro negó—. Supongo es cosa de intentarlo.

— ¿Y por qué te molestan a ti?

— Molestan a cualquiera que pueda verlos, a veces intento no prestarles atención pero de alguna forma u otra notan que los veo. Igual, no se quedan mucho o acaban atándose a la persona, pero uno se va y otro viene. Si tengo suerte paso semanas sin uno de ellos.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien sobre eso? Amigos, familia, no sé...

— Solo mamá, pero da un poco igual, ella puede verlos igual.

— Espera, ¿Tu madre es Médium Yang?

Jeongin asintió una vez y eso bastó para causar sorpresa en Hyunjin.  
No solo había estado hablando con el hijo de cualquier fulana, esa era la cría que parió la más conocida médium de esa área del país, incluso ahora tenía un poco más de sentido que el chico estuviera acostumbrado a ver espíritus, estuvo en contacto con ellos toda su vida.

Incluso llegó a sentir algo de pena por él, claramente el chico no tenía intenciones de ser como su madre, él lucía tan exhausto al hablar de ese don, que le sentaba más como maldición, mientras que la señora Yang lucía tan amena con eso, o al menos es lo que decían aquellos que pagaban una costosa consulta por una sesión espiritual con ella. No era nada económico, para nada, pero nadie esperaba que comunicarse con un difunto lo fuera, así que eran cosas que se costeaban muy de vez en cuando aquellos con la capacidad económica de hacerlo.

Y claro, la médium había demostrado ser una persona honesta con su trabajo al responder siempre las preguntas que se le hicieran durante la sesión con cosas exactas que solo el muerto y la persona supieran. Incluso escuchó que una vez detalló el último día de una muerta a la perfección, fue el mismo caso que la llevó a ser conocida. La familia ya sabía todo de la muerte de la chica, pero querían intentar contactarla. Claro, habían hecho un trato con la médium, llevarían acabo la sesión y pagarían incluso 50% más del costo de la sesión, pero ésta debía decirles cómo murió y qué vestía ese día. No fue difícil, la médium respondió todo a la perfección.

— Debe ser difícil odiar lo que haces y que tu mamá se dedique a ello, ¿No?

— A veces, solo es un poco cansado.

— Aprecio que me dijeras esto, Jeongin. 

— Siento que tenía que hacerlo —el menor se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el piso, se notaba un poco avergonzado—, la última vez fui un poco tosco, ¿No es cierto? Fui yo quien se acercó a hablarte y terminé alejándote cuando solo querías un favor, fue imprudente de mi parte acercarme cuando ni siquiera me habías notado, pero al caer en cuenta de eso temí que también fueras violento conmigo y ya no supe como huir...

El pelinegro abrió un poco más sus ojos con sorpresa, se estaba llevando tanta sinceridad por su parte que dudó por un instante fuera genuina. Hyunjin había conocido a muchas personas en su vida, unas buenas y otras no tanto, pero Jeongin lucía tan sincero y tímido que se lamentó no haberlo conocido en vida porque tal vez habrían sido amigos.

Entonces, tuvo una gran idea, o al menos eso pensó.

— Jeongin, necesito un favor, pero a cambio te haré uno yo.

El mencionado dirigió su mirada ahora cargada de confusión hacia el chico, quiso preguntarle qué clase de favor podría hacerle él, pero no quería sonar grosero considerando que Hyunjin se estaba ofreciendo para algo pese a sus limitaciones. Tal vez sería la oportunidad de calmar la culpa que sentía por su actitud tan ruda la vez pasada, después de todo, el chico estaba muerto, claramente solo intentaba comunicarse con él por no poder hacerlo con otros y él lo alejó así luego de haberle hablado. Solo asintió como respuesta y el mayor continuó.

— Solo quiero que le digas a mi familia que morí, que he trascendido, miente, di que me fui al cielo y que mi alma está descansando, haz lo posible para que dejen de buscarme porque no estoy tranquilo viéndolos sufrir. A cambio, seré tu ángel personal. Bueno, sé que no soy un ángel, pero puedo protegerte más que esos, yo estaré para defenderte de muertos y vivos, cuando un espíritu quiera acercarse a ti, lo alejaré, ¡Puedo hacerlo! —aseguró agitando su puño izquierdo con determinación y con una expresión de total seguridad—. No volverás a sufrir con ellos. Y seré tu cámara de seguridad personal contra los vivos, cuando vayas por la calle siempre te avisaré de cualquier anomalía, no saldrás con miedo.

Jeongin no pudo evitar echar a reír en cuanto Hyunjin acabó, se atrevería a decir que incluso sonó tierno y la determinación del muchacho le causaba gracia, incluso tuvo que limpiar una lágrima acumulada en su ojo derecho tras reír escandalosamente como hace tanto no hacía.

— Entiendo lo de los espíritus, Hyunjin, pero ¿Para qué quiero una cámara de seguridad personal?

— Para que no termines como yo.

Entonces el menor dejó de reír, entendió su punto.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— Porque quiero en verdad que alguien detenga el sufrimiento de mi familia ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y llevó su mano hacia los cabellos de su nuca para revolver estos un poco. No quería meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos, menos con los no vivos pues su madre decía que eso traía problemas. Aún así, decidió darle un voto de confianza a Hyunjin sin saber que todo eso alteraría su modo de vida.

— Está bien, lo haré.

Y con solo esas palabras, Hyunjin sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

La tarde había pasado más larga de lo normal, o al menos lo que podía llegar a durar para Hyunjin. Tuvo que esperar con paciencia a que el chico terminara su horario escolar para que lo ayudara con lo que le había pedido y juraría que nunca antes las clases se le habían vuelto tan tediosas, incluso a ratos bromeaba con Jeongin sobre los maestros, la materia o lo que otros alumnos hacían cuando creían que nadie más los miraba, cosa que el chico le reclamaba a susurros pues reír a media clase aparentemente sólo no era lo más común.

Al caer la tarde, cuando las clases acabaron, Jeongin fue guiado a la casa de Hyunjin por el mismo. Todavía no tenía idea de qué decir, _"Hola, señora, le traigo un mensaje de su hijo, está muerto"_ ¡Definitivamente no! Esas eran cosas de su madre, él no tenía idea de cómo arreglar situaciones de ese tipo pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, no luego de escuchar todas esas cosas lindas que Hyunjin decía de su familia. 

Incluso sentía algo de pena por él, un día disfrutar del calor familiar y de un momento a otro, no tener pulso.  
Había descubierto que Hyunjin no recordaba absolutamente nada de su muerte, tampoco los sucesos anteriores unos días a ello, no sabía cuanto, pero por el tiempo que llevaba sin presentarse a clases según sus compañeros, era bastante. El pelinegro no era mala persona, o al menos era lo que Jeongin empezaba a pensar, sintió cierta impotencia de ver como alguien que lucía tan amable había dejado este mundo mientras los malos seguían siendo parte del mismo. Pero no era quién para cuestionar las cosas de la muerte.

— Es aquí. —Escuchó de pronto a Hyunjin.

El más joven detuvo su andar y observó la casa al costado de donde estaban. Tragó saliva con pesadez. Ahora que estaba frente a la situación se sentía más difícil pero un trato era un trato. Respiró hondo y se acercó hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre y rezando a los mil y un dioses posibles para que no hubiera nadie en casa, esperó, pero para su desgracia la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer de estatura media, con los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados le recibió. Jeongin no solía criticar a las personas, pero estaba seguro de que esa mujer no se había bañado en al menos dos días, su cabello era un desastre y sus prendas desprendían cierto olor a humedad.

— ¿Señora Hwang?

— Sí —respondió con la voz entrecortada, denotaba haber estado llorando no hace mucho—. ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Jeongin, era compañero de colegio de su hijo.

La mujer suspiró antes cruzarse de brazos, envolviendo su cuerpo en una especie de capa que cubría desde sus hombros hasta su cintura.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Tengo un mensaje de su hijo.

Entonces el semblante hostil de la mujer cambió. Toda esa semana, desde que se anunció en el colegio harían un homenaje en honor a Hyunjin, había recibido visitas de supuestos amigos del mismo dándole el pésame, pero ella conocía bien a su hijo, él no tenía tantos amigos, solo había cinco nombres y rostros que conocía muy bien, los otros solo iban por compromiso o mayormente, por puro morbo.

La mujer le permitió el paso a Jeongin, quien muy a su pesar ingresó al lugar seguido de Hyunjin, éste estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que por primera vez desde su muerte, había podido ingresar al lugar. Tras unos minutos donde la mujer preparó un par de tazas de té, se encontraban en la sala mientras Hyunjin paseaba por la estancia observando con nostalgia las fotografías.

— Muy bien, Jeongin, ¿Qué ganas con esto?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Dices tener un mensaje de Hyunjin, pero, ¿Por qué él no se presenta? No estoy para juegos.

— No es lo que parece... Yo... —Jeongin había empezado a jugar con la taza entre sus manos, se sentía nervioso pero la presencia de Hyunjin a un lado suyo le tranquilizaba—. Su hijo está muerto.

— Muy bien, eso fue todo —la mujer se levantó rápidamente después de dejar su taza en la mesita de centro—. Te pido de favor que te retires.

Lo había arruinado, Jeongin solo tenía que hacer algo simple y lo echó a perder. Él no era como su madre, siempre estuvo seguro de eso, ella no se habría equivocado. Hyunjin gritó.

— ¡Dile que la última mañana que estuve aquí salí con MinHo a ver el partido de fútbol! 

— ¡Di-dice que la mañana que estuvo aquí salió con un tal MinHo a ver un partido de fútbol! Ah, ¡La última que estuvo aquí! —el menor se golpeó mentalmente ante su tartamudeo.

— Pedí que te marches. —respondió la mujer manteniéndose firme.

— ¡Dile que esta semana saldríamos a comprar una cama para uno de los gatos de MinHo y que ella lo consideraba tonto!

— ¡Dice que irían esta semana por una cama para uno de los gatos de MinHo! ¡Y que usted lo consideraba como algo tonto!

— ¡Jeongin pedí que te marches!

— ¡Soy el hijo de la médium Yang!

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio observando con atención al chico. Jeongin odiaba meter su apellido, realmente lo aborrecía, ese que tanto problema le trajo cuando era niño, tanta burla, tanto miedo. La imagen fuerte de la adulta cayó en cuanto escuchó aquel apellido, no era tonta, la señora Yang era muy conocida en esa zona por ser la mejor médium y sobre todo, porque todo lo que ella decía era verdad. 

La mujer se dejó caer de rodillas mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su pecho, su rostro expresaba una mueca de dolor pero no había ningún sonido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Jeongin bajó la mirada bastante apenado de ser el portador de tan malas noticias.

De pronto, la casa se inundó con los desgarradores gritos de la madre de Hyunjin, con sus manos cubrió su rostro mientras repetía entre pausas "mi bebé, mi hijo". Jeongin no podía entender el dolor que era para una madre perder un hijo, ni siquiera se atrevía a darle consuelo por algo que sabía no se arreglaría con unas simples palabras, solo que quedó ahí, observando, siendo testigo del dolor que estaba sufriendo una persona sin poder ayudarle, siendo víctima también del poder ver a Hyunjin inclinado a un lado de su madre dándole palabras de consuelo sin poder hacer nada por ambos.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

Había pasado media hora y la situación apenas se calmaba. La mujer pasó veinte minutos llorando de forma desgarradora y diez sollozando, habían sido los minutos más largos en la vida de Jeongin. ¿Hyunjin? Él había salido unos minutos por algo de "aire", ambos sabían que usar esa expresión era algo tonto ahora, pero entendía que tal vez no encontraba forma de expresarse tras ver a su madre sufrir como lo hizo.

La madre del chico tomó asiento nuevamente, cogió su taza de té ahora fría con ambas manos y la llevó hasta su boca para darle un trago antes de dejarla sobre la mesita otra vez, su mirada se veía perdida y el chico quiso preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero se adelantó.

— Él... ¿Él está aquí? —preguntó con un tono débil de voz, Jeongin miró al pelinegro negar e imitó la acción—. Cuando lo viste... ¿No te dijo qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? Él no... No sufrió, ¿Verdad?

— Siento decepcionarla —interrumpió de pronto el chico elevando su palma para que la mujer detuviera sus preguntas—. Es algo que ni siquiera él sabe, no tiene consciencia de cómo murió y tampoco dónde está su cuerpo, lo siento.

— Bueno —suspiró—, creo que es mejor así, entre menos recuerde menos sufre, supongo. Solo quisiera que supiera cuánto lo amo y lo mucho que extrañaré su risa, verlo llegar de clases tan hambriento, escuchar sus anécdotas con sus amigos, su cantar mientras se duchaba...

La mujer sonrió con un deje de nostalgia antes de formular una mueca de dolor. Jeongin supo entonces que era hora de irse. Se levantó del asiento y se despidió de la mujer quien aún en una especie de trance asintió caminando hasta la salida.

En cuanto se despidió y empezó a caminar se dio el gusto de soltar un pesado suspiro cargado de frustración y cansancio. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y sintió con claridad el agitado latir del mismo, había sido la experiencia más aterradora de su vida y viniendo de alguien que creció viendo espíritus era mucho decir, pero al menos los espíritus se alejaban, el dolor que él había dejado en aquella mujer era permanente.

— No me vuelvas a hacer pasar eso, Hyunjin, es horrible.

— Lo siento... No pensé que sería tan intenso.

— Le hice mucho daño... ¿No es así? —Jeongin detuvo su andar y se quedó mirando el suelo.

¿Qué pasaba si la mujer caía en depresión? Pero aún, ¿Y si más tarde no veía solo a Hyunjin sino también a su madre? Su rostro denotó preocupación y terror ante esa idea, sería culpable de una muerte.  
Al ver esa expresión de susto, Hyunjin se posicionó frente a Jeongin mientras se inclinaba para que sus miradas se encontraran, no tuvo que decir nada, solo le sonrió y el más joven sintió que las cosas estarían extrañamente mejor.

— Ella sufría más sin saber de mí, créeme. Hiciste lo correcto.

Jeongin asintió un tanto más tranquilo y tras tomar aire, asintió para retomar su andar. Tal vez el chico tenía razón y no saber dónde estaba tu hijo era peor que no saber nada. Al menos ahora la mujer tenía la seguridad de que su hijo no estaba sufriendo más, aunque... Si lo pensaba bien, la mujer ya no tenía dudas pero él estaba atascado de ellas.

— Hyunjin... ¿En realidad no recuerdas nada de cómo moriste?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestionó viendo al chico elevar sus hombros con despreocupación, no podía responderlo porque no tenía idea—. No, no recuerdo nada de eso. Ni los días que le precedieron a eso ni el suceso como tal.

— ¿Y cuándo despertaste? ¿No había nada cerca?

— Ahora que lo dices...—frunció ligeramente sus labios antes de negar—. No, nada. Estaba en un callejón.

El chico chasqueo la lengua antes de detener sus preguntas. Estaba siendo muy insistente, también era un tema difícil para Hyunjin y no quería traerlo al momento donde dejó su vida, así que se limitó decir "Bien, vamos a casa" antes de caer nuevamente en mutismo. Por su parte, Hyunjin solo pudo sonreír con ilusión, sentía que tras ayudarlo el chico solo esperaría que se aleje de él pero al escuchar que podría seguirlo, se sintió más aliviado de no estar sólo otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

La casa de Jeongin era realmente cómoda y cálida. Recordaba haber escuchado en su infancia cosas sobre "la casa embrujada" de la médium, cuando era niño temía mucho de eso, ¡Imagina! Tener nueve años y que te digan que espíritus residían en esa casa; oh, triste ironía, ahora era uno de ellos.

La casa era de tres pisos, la planta baja la ocupaba por completo el trabajo de la médium, una amplia mesa con un mantel rojo, sillas de madera, una sala, un espejo grande en la pared junto a la mesa y unos cuántos muebles cargados de varios artículos que usaba para las sesiones. El siguiente piso era familiar, comedor, sala, televisión, todo lo de una casa normal. El tercero eran puras habitaciones y el baño, aunque en realidad la casa constaba de dos con el piso medio, que en realidad era el más alto pero con lo bien que ganaba la mujer había decidido mandar a construir otro piso para dedicarle el de abajo únicamente a su trabajo ya que podría traerles mala vibra convivir tanto en el espacio donde tanta energía buena y mala pasaba.

En la casa solo vivían la madre de Jeongin, su hermano menor y él. Su padre se había ido con su hermano mayor cuando Jeongin tenía ocho años, estaban cansados de esa vida y la mujer no accedió a dejar de ayudar a otros, ni siquiera por todo el amor que le tenía a su pareja. Ella había sufrido mucho con esa separación, se mantenía atenta en su trabajo pero apenas terminaba rompía en llanto, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer que tenía contacto con los muertos pudiera sentirse muerta en vida? Aún así debía ser fuerte por sus dos hijos, en especial porque Jeongin había nacido con su mismo don y no quería que al verla sufrir lo sintiera como una maldición, así que siempre se mantuvo firme por sus pequeños.

Ellos llegaron apenas empezaba a caer la noche, eran pasadas las 7:00pm cuando ingresaron a casa del menor, rápidamente éste esbozó una sonrisa al oler el delicioso aroma de la comida, después de un día cansado no había nada que la comida de su mamá no arreglara, aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta puesto que Hyunjin debía estar sensible por lo sucedido horas atrás.

— Innie, llegaste —escuchó a su madre apenas subió al segundo piso—. Tardaste un poco más de lo usual, ¿Pasó algo interesante?

Pese a su trabajo, la mujer era como una persona dulce y cálida con sus hijos, a los cuales atesoraba como lo más importante de su vida. Tomó un plato con comida, pollo al curry, y lo dejó sobre la mesa para que su hijo pudiera comer. No dijo nada sobre Hyunjin, y eso extrañó a Jeongin.

— La señora Kang me invitó a un evento que hará en su casa esta noche, es una reunión de mujeres para liberar estrés con unas cuantas copas, ¿Podrás quedarte sólo unas horas?

— ¿Sólo? ¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó elevando su ceja izquierda con duda mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente al plato, en verdad tenía mucha hambre y aquello lucía tan bien como todo lo que su madre preparaba siempre.

— Pasará la noche con un amigo suyo, al parecer habrá un capítulo especial de no sé qué programa en la noche y como quedaron de verlo juntos pues, quedaron en una pijamada. —la mujer elevó sus hombros antes de tomar asiento junto al chico—. A propósito, te queda menos tiempo en el colegio, eso es lindo, me siento orgullosa de ti, ¿Aún no organizan fiestas o algo parecido?

El joven negó, su madre sabía que mentía pero no dijo nada, solo le dio un beso en su frente antes de indicar que saldría ya y que llegaría en la madrugada. Cuando finalmente se fue, Hyunjin habló.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Has escuchado la cantidad de fiestas que hay en puerta? Son un montón.

— No soy de fiestas, Hyunjin, prefiero quedarme en casa, comiendo, viendo televisión, ¿Has visto Weekly Idol?

El mayor iba a quejarse porque el chico prefería pasar el tiempo encerrado que disfrutando la juventud, aunque las palabras no consiguieron salir de su boca. ¿Qué podría decir él sobre salir a fiestas con plena inseguridad en el país? Estaba muerto por sabrá la vida qué cosa. Jeongin pareció notarlo y decidió cambiar rápido el tema, así que tomó su plato mientras se levantaba.

— Vamos, seamos un poco rebeldes y llevemos esto a mi cuarto para comer ahí.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

  
— ¡Jeongin, tienes tan buenos CD's!

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó el mencionado mientras comía un poco, permaneciendo sentado en su cama mientras observaba al chico ir de un lado a otro ojeando sus discos.

— Sí, me sorprende que alguien siga comprando discos para realmente escucharlos e incluso grabar en unos cuantos algunas canciones variadas, pensé que estaba pasado de moda con todo eso de que ahora todas las canciones son descargables.

— Me gusta mantenerlo así, llevo un orden, no corro riesgo de perder la música como en los celulares cuando te roban, es más clásico.

— _Kodaline_ _,_ _Blackbear_ _,_ _Starset_ , ¡Que selecto eres!

— ¿Conoces a blackbear? —preguntó el joven con más entusiasmo obteniendo como respuesta un breve canto de Hyunjin.

— _So_ _weak_ _when_ _you're_ _around_ _me._ _Weak_ _when_ _you're_ _around_ _me,_ _baby_ _._

El chico empezó a imitar con su puño un micrófono, y Jeongin no pudo resistirse seguir su juego imitando dicha acción.

— _'Cause_ _we're_ _two_ _little_ _people_ _in_ _this_ _big_ _old_ _world_ _. I_ _could_ _make_ _a_ _living_ _,_ _baby_ _,_ _you_ _could_ _be_ _my_ _girl_ _._

Hyunjin echó a reír por lo divertida que era la situación de ambos cantando y Jeongin solo pudo sonreír ligeramente avergonzado de su propia acción. Conocer a alguien con quien compartes gustos era algo agradable, en verdad.

— Desearía haberte conocido antes, ir a las tiendas de discos juntos habría sido toda una aventura.

Jeongin mantuvo un poco fruncido el ceño, estaba triste de recordar lo pasajera que podría ser la compañía del pelinegro. Las cosas de los espíritus eran raras, un día podían simplemente desaparecer, pero sabía que era egoísta pensar en que Hyunjin permanezca siempre con él y sin que llegue a ver la luz. Dejó su plato vacío sobre el mueble a un lado de su cama para poder acostarse un rato, estaba exhausto, había sido un día muy, muy largo.

Tenía un conflicto mental en ese momento. Le había comentado a Hyunjin que los espíritus no se quedaban mucho tiempo porque se ataban a personas, objetos o lugares, pero aún así el chico parecía decidido a mantener su promesa de quedarse.

No le dijo cuánto tiempo tenían para poder irse, no le dijo que estaba a tiempo de encontrar la paz y poder ser _libre_... Pero por muy egoísta que sonara, no pensaba decírselo. Hwang había expresado su intención de cuidarlo de otros espíritus e incluso vivos, ¿Cómo podría desaprovechar esa oportunidad alguien que era constantemente atacado por seres contra los que no podía defenderse? No conocía bien al pelinegro y él no conocía a Jeongin pero tenerlo cerca podría ser mejor que tener a cualquier otro espíritu.

Pero Hyunjin no debía saber que tenía opciones. Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

— Hyunjin... —habló de pronto el chico mirando hacia el techo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su propio vientre, obteniendo un murmuro como respuesta, una que le dejaba saber el mayor estaba atento aún a todo lo que podía observar en la habitación—. Dijiste que _despertaste_ en un callejón, ¿Cierto?

— Sí, aunque no sabía que estaba muerto, pensándolo bien, creo que desde ese momento debí alarmarme por mi propia seguridad, despertar en un callejón ileso no debía ser posible. —intentó bromear.

— ¿Te parece si vamos e intentamos descubrir qué pasó?

Hubo un silencio de escasos segundos hasta que Jeongin observó el rostro de Hyunjin frente al suyo, le miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad, ¿Buscar pistas de qué pasó con él? ¡Claro que el chico quería! Moría de ganas por saber qué le pasó, bueno... Expresión incorrecta, él ya estaba muerto.

— Recuerdas donde es, ¿No? —preguntó nuevamente el más joven.

— Sí, era una calle que quedaba bastante lejos, la verdad, era una ruta que tomaba con MinHo para ir al estadio de fútbol.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue?

— El partido... Hm... Si mal no recuerdo fue un 17 de octubre.

— Bien, entonces, si te parece bien podremos ir y explorar un poco, tal vez consigas recordar qué pasó.

Hyunjin asintió con euforia y regresó a lo que hacía previamente, apenas y podía con la emoción de intentar recordar aquel día y saber finalmente qué fue de él, pero Jeongin estaba seguro de que eso no se lograría. La policía llevaba mucho buscando por cada zona posible, ¿Por qué ellos encontrarían algo? Aunque su idea principal no era esa, sino distraer a Hyunjin para que permanezca atado a su lado.

Jeongin no tenía idea de que su plan los llevaría a algo de lo que no podrían salir con facilidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Era 25 de enero, al fin, el sábado en el que irían a recrear la ruta del último día que recordaba Hyunjin. Habían pasado dos días desde que Jeongin lo sugirió, dos desde que la madre del mayor sabía que estaba muerto.

La información y foto de Hyunjin habían dejado de aparecer en la sección de desaparecidos en la televisión, ambos supusieron que la madre del mismo dio aviso de que dejaran de buscar. El chico ahora solo estaba "vivo" para Jeongin, pero no parecían disgustados por eso.  
Habían sido dos días agradables para ambos, Jeongin podía conversar más con alguien y Hyunjin se sentía menos perdido en el mundo con el chico a su lado, pero no podría ser de otra forma cuando era el único que podía verlo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, la mamá del castaño no había pronunciado palabra alguna respecto a Hyunjin, pero no le daban importancia, había veces donde su madre no veía lo que Jeongin porque ella ya tenía más experiencia controlando su don, cosa que él no pues nunca quiso recibir el entrenamiento de ella, tenía la esperanza de que entre menos supiera de todo eso podrían irse, hacer que nada nunca pasó, pero estuvo tan equivocado.

Había desayunado, tomó su billetera, una mochila donde introdujo un abrigo y una libreta con pluma que Hyunjin insistió en llevar por si recordaba algo. Partieron a las 12:00pm, el camino hasta el estadio era largo, casi dos horas, además necesitaban ir observando todo si querían que Hyunjin pudiera armar su camino, cosa a la que Jeongin no apostaba. Empezaba a sentirse algo culpable de usar a su favor algo en lo que el chico le tenía mucha fe, pero intentaba no darle muchas vueltas.

— ¿Por qué llevas eso puesto? —preguntó Hyunjin al ver como Jeongin se colocaba un audífono en el oído derecho.

— Así podremos ir hablando sin problemas, la gente creerá que estoy en una llamada con el manos libres, nos evitamos ir susurrando o que quede como un loco.

— Eres un chico muy listo, Jeongin, muy listo. —aseguró y finalmente, partieron de casa de Jeongin.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

  
El trayecto de ida había sido muy ameno, en el transporte se volvían dos horas no tan pesadas y para su suerte, el plan de Jeongin con los audífonos sirvió ya que podía responder las preguntas de Hyunjin sin sonar como un loco, claro, evitando preguntas o respuestas que incluyeran cosas como " _antes de que murieras_ " o " _cuando vivías_ ".

Sin embargo, de regreso deberían ir caminando para que Hwang pudiera irse adaptando al entorno y relacionarlo con cosas de ese día, su última parada antes de irse a casa sería la estación de autobuses, donde era el último recuerdo del chico dejando a su amigo ahí.  
Al bajar del autobús lo primero que hizo el más joven fue estirarse, empezaba a pensar que si quería ganar más tiempo debía haberse pensado algo menos agitado, pero no, ir hasta el estadio, ¿En serio? Ni siquiera él mismo iba por diversión, de hecho, no le gustaba para nada el fútbol así que agradecía al menos no hubiera un evento ese día o de lo contrario se verían rodeados de un montón de gente gritando desde las calles.

— Muy bien, Hyunjin, empezamos desde aquí —comentó el castaño mientras sujetaba las cintas colgantes de su mochila—, desde este punto te sigo a ti.

El mencionado frunció sus labios mientas observaba hacia su alrededor, intentaba recordar si ese día habían ido directamente a la estación o si se habían desviado por cualquier otra razón.

— Esa tarde el partido terminó con una mayoría de espectadores molestos, el equipo había perdido, recuerdo que MinHo estaba vuelto furia diciendo que ya deseaba llegar a casa a ser relajado por el ronroneo de sus gatos, yo estaba feliz, había hecho una apuesta con él donde por una mala elección en el juego cara o cruz de la moneda, él tuvo privilegio de elegir el equipo a su favor, tuve que quedarme con el restante y aún así gané; creía que era mi día de suerte —el chico sonrió de medio lado antes de observar hacia su derecha—. Caminamos en dirección hacia los autobuses, MinHo realmente quería irse luego de tanta burla que le hice, es un mal perdedor y yo un mal ganador, lo admito.

— Bien, en ese caso empezaré a caminar hacia la estación de autobuses.

Respondió Jeongin aparentando hablar con alguien, aunque no era del todo necesario, había pocas personas debido a la ausencia de evento ese día, si acaso relacionado con ello solo había unos cuantos revendedores para un partido que se llevaría acabo en quince días; el resto de las personas era solo gente con prisa para llegar a cualquier lado.

Caminaron con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo de que Hyunjin explorara el alrededor, aunque la expresión de éste parecía de nostalgia, algo por lo que Yang se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada, es solo... Bueno, creo que estar en el último sitio que recuerdas del último día de tu vida es algo extraño, ¿Sabes? —se encogió un poco de hombros mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su nuca.

Era difícil para él y Jeongin lo entendía, así que le dijo que hicieran una pausa para comer algo ya que había sido un trayecto largo y aunque Hyunjin no comía, accedió en hacerle compañía al chico.

Justos ingresaron a un local cercano donde Jeongin pidió un sándwich de carne y un vaso de té helado de durazno. Hwang solo se la pasaba reclamando que era una comida tan rica como para que estuviera provocándolo así, claro, bromeando con ello. Al castaño le sorprendía lo bien que el chico intentaba tomarse todo, a cada oportunidad hacía mofa de su propia muerte, entonces entendió que no era Hyunjin queriendo tomarlo con humor, era Hyunjin herido porque no había podido sufrir su propia muerte como era debido, no podía llorar, no podía lamentarse, simplemente estaba muerto y pretendía ser fuerte y las bromas eran su modo de no ceder a la tristeza.

No dijo nada, se limitó a seguir comiendo.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

La tarde se les había ido en nada, aunque Jeongin no esperaba que fuera de otro modo. Hyunjin insistió en dar un par de vueltas antes de subir al transporte que los dejaría en su casa. La parada del autobús estaba a no más de tres calles, la noche empezaba a caer dejando consigo un hermoso atardecer que el menor apreciaría más si no tuviera que ir escuchando las quejas del pelinegro. Hyunjin estaba frustrado pero no podía culparlo, cualquiera querría información de su muerte si de pronto le pasara lo que a él, pero no, eran las siete con quince minutos y ya empezaba a sentir el regaño de su madre por la hora a la que vendría llegando a casa, tal vez en poco le haría compañía a Hyunjin si esa mujer se ponía histérica. 

Si las calles ya estaban solas antes, ahora era peor. Se encontraban en una zona de edificios altos que la mayoría era de negocios, solo unos cuantos estaban destinados a servir como hogares ya que teniendo cerca el estadio no muchas personas eran felices con el alboroto que se hacía al menos dos veces al mes y con todo el desastre que acababan siendo las calles. Esta vez era turno de Jeongin el reclamar pues detestaba andar por rutas casi vacías, pero Hyunjin iba muy entretenido cantando en voz alta para no escucharlo.

— Eres un niño, Hyun. —se quejó el más joven.

— Hey, cuidado con lo que dices, sigo siendo mayor que tú, por poco pero mayor, el niño aquí eres tú.

— Veo que solo así haz dejado de cantar.

El mayor hizo un pequeño puchero mientras continuaba su camino en silencio. Jeongin se detuvo unos segundos a revisar su celular en cuanto este sonó, no había necesidad de mirar la pantalla, solo una persona le llamaba. 

  
— ¿Mamá? Sí, sí... Lo sé, ya vi la hora, tengo de hecho el móvil en la mano —el chico se notaba avergonzado, Hyunjin no entendía por qué, no sabía que la razón es que estaba presenciando un gran regaño de la madre de Jeongin al chico y que era embarazoso cuando pocos segundos antes éste le había dicho niño—. Lo sé, llegaré en un par de horas. Se me hizo tarde y estoy en la parada del bus cerca del estadio.

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron quietos mientras Jeongin hablaba, bueno, mejor dicho pretendía escuchar a su madre. Era ella quien siempre le decía que saliera, ¿Por qué ahora que le hizo caso se mostraba tan asustada?

— Sí, mamá. Estoy ya en la parada del bus sacando mi dinero, es más, viene ya, debo colgar, te aviso cuando esté a medio camino.

Y sin mayor espera, cortó la llamada para hacer caso a sus propias palabras y sacar el dinero de su billetera. No le gustaba hacerlo cerca de otros, tenía desconfianza a que alguien pudiera aprovecharse y arrebatarle el dinero, la ciudad estaba cada vez más podrida.

— ¿Por qué le mentiste? — preguntó Hyunjin mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

— Yo no mentí.

— Claro que sí, dijiste que estabas en la estación sacando tu dinero.

— Y estoy sacando mi dinero. —justificó.

— Pero no andas en la estación esperando.

— Por favor, Hyunjin, es prácticamente eso. Estoy a una calle, desde aquí pueden verse los asientos —señaló frente a él la estación de transporte iluminada por la luz pública, donde a su vez podía apreciarse una persona esperando.

Mentalmente Jeongin agradeció eso, podía divisar una persona, un chico rubio al cual no podía verle la cara pero era lo de menos, si había alguien esperando con él era tanto tranquilizador para él como para Hyunjin.

Pero no contaban con lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos.

Jeongin se había quitado al fin al mañoso de Hyunjin de encima con sus preguntas como para concentrarse en encontrar la tarjeta con la que pagaría. Hyunjin solo estaba observando alrededor suyo hasta que la atención de ambos se centró en un fuerte sonido causado por un vehículo derrapar. Por instinto dirigieron su mirada hacia el sonido, llevándose la horrible sorpresa de que un par de sujetos vestidos completamente de negro habían bajado de una camioneta frente a la estación para forcejear con el chico rubio en un intento de subirlo al vehículo.

Yang no reaccionaba, sentía que había perdido la fuerza de su cuerpo. El chico intentaba aferrarse a los tubos que había en la banca, Hyunjin le gritaba a Jeongin que reaccionara y se fuera, pero solo lo hizo cuando en escasos segundos uno de los hombres que bajaron del vehículo lo señaló al notar que alguien los miraba. Gobernado por un momento de valor y estupidez, sacó su celular y tan solo con la pantalla de bloqueo iluminada, lo elevó gritando _"¡He llamado a la policía!"._ No consiguió escuchar como el otro sujeto dejaba de forcejear mientras le decía a su compañero que no valía la pena y con rapidez ambos ingresaron a la camioneta que, apenas y pusieron sus pies dentro arrancó.

Jeongin no le tomaba atención a los constantes gritos de Hyunjin diciéndole que se fuera, él corrió rápidamente en dirección al chico que se mantenía en el suelo aferrado a la banca. Apenas estuvo cerca notó que éste se encontraba pálido, tembloroso y agitado.

— ¿¡Estás bien?! —preguntó mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de éste, intentó poner su mano izquierda en el hombro de éste pero fue rápidamente alejada con un movimiento del rubio. Entendió que debía estar alarmado, así que permaneció a su lado hasta que la respiración del mismo se normalizó—. Deberíamos movernos, no es bueno si regresan.

— ¡No! ¡No es nada bueno! —gritó Hyunjin—. ¡Llevo un par de minutos gritándote que te vayas!

El rubio asintió un poco más calmado y cuando consiguió ponerse de pie ambos corrieron hasta una tienda de conveniencia a un par de calles de distancia. Ingresaron agitados, los cajeros los miraban con desconfianza pero cuando Jeongin les explicó lo sucedido, estos cerraron la puerta del establecimiento con llave para dejar que los chicos se recuperaran y evitar a su vez accidentes por si esas personas los seguían.

El chico se presentó como Bang Chan y le agradeció a Jeongin por ayudarlo, ya que si no hubiera sido por él seguramente habría acabado por dejar de forcejear y otra cosa hubiera sido. El menor le dijo que no debía agradecer, que era algo que cualquiera hubiera echo, pero la respuesta del rubio fue tan cierta.

" _No, no cualquiera arriesga su vida por otra, Jeongin, pero es lindo que lo pienses así_."

Había visto muchos espíritus, tantas muertes, era testigo de la maldad humana, engañarse con comentarios tan banales no haría la diferencia. Volteó a ver de reojo a Hyunjin, sabía que el chico estaba molesto, bastaba en ver como éste caminaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Era consciente que no habría modo de tranquilizarlo por ahora, el chico había muerto y nadie sabía como, se ofreció a quedarse a cuidar de él y Jeongin lo había vuelto difícil.

— Debo hacer una llamada.

Le comentó de pronto a Bang Chan, quien asintió mientras recibía un vaso con agua de uno de los empleados. El más joven se apartó a otro lado de la tienda, cerca de donde Hyunjin se mantenía pretendiendo no verlo, así que fingió llamar.

— Hey, estás molesto, ¿Cierto?

— Te dije que te fueras, Jeongin, ¿Y si esos tipos se acercaban? ¿Qué podría hacer yo para ayudarte? —respondió Hwang sin rodeos.

— Lo siento, no pensé en eso.

— Sí, lo noté —finalmente giró a ver al chico manteniendo sus brazos cruzados—. Ni siquiera sé en qué pensabas.

— En que si hubieras sido tú me habría gustado que alguien te ayudara.

Jeongin agachó la mirada un tanto avergonzado y lleno de impotencia. De una forma u otra ambos querían ayudarse pero estaban limitados. Hyunjin bajó la guardia sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan duro con el menor, incluso sintiendo algo de ternura por su pensamiento, pero esas ya no eran cosas en las que debían pensar. Hyunjin estaba muerto, no quería que su destino fuera el mismo para Jeongin, es por eso que se exaltaba tanto.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, no uno incómodo pues pese a no hablarse, sabían que las cosas entre ambos ya estaban bien. Estaban tan centrados en su propio sentir que ni siquiera se habían percatado que afuera de la tienda, un vehículo ya había dado dos vueltas a la calle antes de alejarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras el incidente Jeongin no tuvo más que llamar a su madre, que claro, estaba exaltada pero en cuanto llegó para llevarse a su hijo se sintió aliviada de saber que el más joven lo había echo para ayudar a otra persona. La mujer se debatía entre preocuparse o felicitar al chico, aunque finalmente optó por castigarlo; claro que eso no hacía gran diferencia en la vida de Jeongin ya que no solía salir mucho, tal vez lo único que le pesó fue que su madre no lo dejara desayunar sus cereales con malvaviscos todo un mes como parte del castigo.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde aquella noche donde ambos presenciaron un intento de secuestro, ocho meses desde la muerte de Hyunjin. Bang Chan le había dado su número celular a Jeongin ya que decía tenía una deuda pendiente que no tendría problemas en saldar luego, si bien Jeongin no tenía la intención de cobrar el favor estaba feliz pues tras enviarle un mensaje al chico indicando cuál era su número, el rubio había entablado una conversación que poco a poco se atrevería a decir podía volverse una amistad. No tenían muchas cosas en común, para nada, pero eso era lo de menos ya que sus conversaciones se centraban en otras cosas, desde un _"¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?"_ hasta un _"Ten una noche linda y buenos sueños"_ que llegaban hasta un _"Ten cuidado, con esa sonrisa el secuestrado podrías ser tú"_ por parte de Bang Chan.

— Creo que quiere ligarte.

La voz de Hyunjin interrumpió la atenta mirada que Jeongin mantenía en su celular mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la cuchara todavía con arroz que no consumía por estar conversando con Bang Chan, un sábado en la mañana, demasiado temprano para el gusto de Hwang.

— No lo creo, solo está siendo amable. —Respondió el menor mientras apagaba la pantalla del celular para poder desayunar en calma.

— ¿Crees? Se nota, no cualquiera te dice eso de tu sonrisa, es más, ¿Qué sabe él de tu sonrisa? —el pelinegro hizo una mueca mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, aunque claro, no ponía fuerza o acabaría cayendo—. La sonrisa de tu foto de perfil en whatsapp no se compara a la real.

Jeongin no pudo evitar reír ante la escena que montaba su compañero, Hyunjin pareció mostrarse más tranquilo e incluso imitó la sonrisa del chico, aunque era verdad que estaba un tanto celoso con ver como empezaban a llevarse ambos y no temía aceptarlo en voz alta. Era un egoísta por temer perder a la única persona que podía verlo tanto como Jeongin lo era por temer perder al único con quien podía hablar, tal vez ambos no eran del todo diferentes.

Las vacaciones eran el periodo favorito del año para el más joven, evitaba el contacto con otras personas. No es que Jeongin fuera el típico chico que quería a todos lejos para verse misterioso, ¡Al contrario! Él daría lo que fuera por salir en las tardes con un grupo de amigos a la plaza simplemente a tontear, pero no podía, había crecido apartado de los niños por ser señalado como "el hijo de la bruja", lo que le causó el rechazo a donde iba y posteriormente, una horrible fobia social. Si bien ahora ya no lo llamaban así, estaba aterrado con la sola idea de salir de casa, por eso apreciaba tanto la compañía de Hyunjin y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

— ¿Te parece si salimos al parque? —preguntó al mayor, quien ya andaba tan acostumbrado a pasar de un lado a otro por los muebles y las paredes, cosa que le daba gracia al menor.

— ¿Por qué iríamos al parque?

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes planes? —bromeó mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y posteriormente su mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos.

— Sí, justo hoy tengo una cita. —Se pavoneo mientras fingía mirar su reflejo en uno de los vidrios de los muebles.

— ¿En serio? —el castaño mantenía una sonrisa mientras observaba la elocuencia de Hyunjin, incluso sentía que realmente estaba ahí—. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

— No puedo decirte quien eres, pero si aceptas salir conmigo esta noche podría considerarlo.

Fue todo, Jeongin echó a reír mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su vientre que empezaba a doler por la risa, definitivamente Hyunjin conseguía que pasara buenos ratos sin siquiera esforzarse mucho, incluso más que cualquier persona viva, tal vez ellos tenían el cuerpo pero Hyunjin, él era todo alma y una muy pura.

— Está bien, ¿A dónde iremos?

— ¡Tú solo dame tiempo y pensaré en algo lindo! —Gritó de pronto el pelinegro, se encontraba emocionado por la respuesta del chico y no quiso perder el tiempo—. ¡Nos vemos aquí a las cuatro!

Sin decir más, salió por una pared dejando a Jeongin confundido, si bien también estaba entusiasmado no pensó que lo dejaría toda la mañana aunque tal vez debió considerarlo, debería ser algo difícil para él encontrar qué hacer con sus limitaciones físicas. Frunció un poco sus labios y tomó nuevamente su móvil para responder el mensaje pendiente.

**"Bang Chan**

_Lo siento, tardé porque estaba desayunando._

_Lo imaginé, ahora puedo dejar la idea de que me habías dejado en un visto eterno._

_Solo fueron unos minutos, no seas dramático._

_¿Dramático? ¿El pequeño está entrando en la edad de la rebeldía?_

_Eso hace siglos. No me digas "pequeño"._

_¿Por qué? ¿Te hace sentir avergonzado como en los dramas?_

_No, siento que hablo con un anciano._

_¡Auch! "_

Echó a reír nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie para poder lavar sus platos. Observó de reojo el reloj en la pared, eran casi las once así que solo debía hacer tiempo para encontrarse con Hyunjin.

— ¡Jeongin!

Escuchó de pronto la voz de su madre, terminó rápidamente con lo que hacía y tras secar sus manos con su propia ropa se encaminó hacia la sala, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su madre desorientada como si buscara hacia todos lados.

— ¿Madre? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Jeongin! —Giró repetidas veces hacia la voz que escuchaba, cuando de pronto, reconoció a su hijo y no perdió tiempo en acercarse a abrazarlo—. ¡Aquí estás!

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Tuve una visión.

La mujer parecía muy exaltada así que el pequeño Yang se encargó de guiarla hacia el sofá, la ayudó a sentarse y posteriormente, fue a traerle un vaso con agua para que pudiera beber y relajarse. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalan de su frente, tan solo con tocarla Jeongin supo que estaba sudando frío. Su madre solía tener breves visiones que rara la vez solían volverse realidad, por eso habían acordado no tomarles mucha importancia pero por escucharla, de igual forma preguntó.

— ¿Qué viste?

— Estaba todo oscuro, completamente, de pronto aparecías en un rincón asustado, sentado en el suelo mientras te abrazabas a tus piernas sollozando. El piso empezaba a hundirse como si fueran arenas movedizas y tú gritabas sin poder salir, yo no podía ayudarte.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de los ojos de la mujer como si le pagaran por ello, estaba desconsolada y aunque era una mala pesadilla no podía con la sola idea de que algo le ocurriera a su hijo.

— Mamá, fue solo una mala jugada de tu mente —Jeongin intentaba tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para brindarle la seguridad de que él estaba justo ahí en ese momento—. Sabes que esas cosas nunca ocurren.

— Lo sé, pero lo sentí tan real y últimamente siento mucha negatividad cerca, tal vez ya es tiempo de limpiar la casa. —La mayor dejó salir un suspiro mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de su hijo, había sido la primera vez que tenía una visión con él y estaba aterrada—. Promete que te cuidarás.

— Lo haré, lo prometo. Deberías descansar, te hará bien.

La mujer asintió mientras palmeaba un par de veces la unión de sus manos con la que tenía libre, la cual llevó igual hacia la mejilla del chico para acariciarle unos segundos antes de levantarse del sofá para regresar a su habitación. Jeongin sentía pena por ella, debía vivir con esas visiones constantemente pero no había nada que pudiera hacer además de intentar calmarla.   
Su celular empezó a sonar, así que dejó aquella pesadez albergando su cuerpo y se levantó para tomarlo de la mesa, no se molestó siquiera en ver la pantalla, solo habría una persona que podía llamarle.

— ¿Bang Chan?

— ¿Esperabas otra llamada?

— A decir verdad no esperaba nada.

— Estoy cerca de la zona cetro, vives cerca, ¿No? Debo ir a recoger unas cosas pero no sé dónde queda la tienda exacta, ¿Tienes tiempo de acompañarme?

Jeongin miró la hora desde su celular, era temprano aún y debía estar sólo hasta que fuera la hora de volver a ver a Hyunjin, si no demoraba llegaría a buena hora a casa.

— Sí, tengo tiempo.

— Bien, te mando la dirección donde nos veremos.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

Si bien Yang no podría decir que la tarde había sido aburrida, había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Se encontró con Bang Chan en la estación de metro acordada y partieron hacia una tienda de vestidos donde lo habían mandado a recoger el que usaría su hermana en si graduación. No les tomó mucho pero a modo de agradecimiento, el rubio lo invitó al cine a ver lo que el chico quisiera y aunque debía admitir esperaba entrar a Toy Story 4, acabaron entrando a ver Annabelle 3. Tal vez subestimaba mucho al menor. Luego de eso fueron por un helado y fue hasta que se encontraban charlando entre las cucharadas que le daban a sus vasitos, cuando Jeongin empezó a considerar que el chico tal vez sí estaba coqueteando pero aunque sonara extraño aquello no le disgustaba.

Chan era un chico guapo, no iba a mentir, era tan jodidamente varonil y caballeroso, siempre andaba preguntando si quería algo, si estaba a gusto, se preocupaba mucho por él; Jeongin nunca había sentido lo que era gustarle a alguien y mucho menos que una persona se tomara la molestia de hacerle sentir bien, cómodo, querido. Incluso se atrevería a decir que se sentía cual puberta en película de vampiros pues tan solo la mirada fija del rubio sobre él era algo que le hacía desear con ganas no sonrojarse para no quedar como un patético.

— Chan, ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó de pronto cuando un foquito en su cabeza pareció iluminarlo y recordar que tenía un pendiente.

— Las cinco con cuarenta, ¿Por qué?

Dio un respingo y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar mientras terminaba su helado.

— Debo irme.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Debía ayudar a mamá con algo —mintió—, debo correr o me matarán.

— ¿Quieres qué te acompañe? —preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie y tomando la bolsa con el vestido.

— No es necesario, ¡Gracias por lo de hoy!

Agradeció y posteriormente, salió corriendo de la heladería en dirección hacia su hogar. El tiempo había pasado volando y entre su diversión con el rubio no recordaba que debía estar a cierta hora en casa. Sí, más tarde mandaría un mensaje para disculparse con él pero ahora su prioridad era Hyunjin. ¿No era irónico que dijera eso? Su prioridad era Hyunjin, sin embargo ahora estaba corriendo casi dos horas tarde para llegar a casa, esperaba que el chico fuera comprensivo pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

Jeongin llegó lo más rápido que le fue posible, estaba cansado pero consiguió llegar seis y media. Su madre lo observó con sorpresa desde el sofá de la sala pero no pudo preguntarle nada, el chico corrió directo hacia su habitación, no había razón para que estuviera abajo y efectivamente, al entrar al cuarto pudo ver a Hwang observando en silencio desde la ventana.

— ¿Hyunjin? —con lentitud caminó hacia él, se sentía muy apenado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —La voz del pelinegro no sonaba como de costumbre pero supuso se debía a que estaba molesto.

— Salí... Lo siento, la hora se me fue volando.

— Lo noté cuando llegué aquí, pasaron diez minutos y no llegabas, veinte, treinta, una hora, tiene poco que subí.

— Perdona, ¡Pero aún podem..!

— ¡No, Jeongin! ¡No podemos! —Gritó mientras volteaba a ver al mencionado, dejándolo en blanco cuando éste notó que los ojos del mayor estaban completamente negros—. ¡Te estuve esperando! Saliste con alguien, ¿Verdad? ¡Y esperas llegar como si nada hubiera pasado!

— Está bien, Hyunjin... Vamos a calmarnos, ¿Si? —El chico intentó acercarse a tomar el hombro del mayor pero claramente, su mano tan solo lo atravesó.

— ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!? —Hwang se exaltó.

— ¡N-no! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

— ¿¡Cómo vas a olvidar qué estoy muerto!? ¡Si es la misma razón por la que decidiste salir con alguien que otras personas pudieran ver y no quedarte con quien solo atraviesas!

— ¡Estás confundiendo las cosas!

Hyunjin presionó sus propios puños con fuerza pero casi al instante, se tranquilizó dejando ver nuevamente sus ojos con normalidad. Se sentía confundido y mal cuando notó al menor asustado, tartamudeó algo que Jeongin no consiguió entender y salió del lugar casi en un pestañeo. Yang se dejó caer en la cama y acostado, intentó calmarse mientras pensaba en el repentino cambio de Hyunjin, pero no encontraba una respuesta.

Cansado, decidió ponerle fin a su día y dormir de una vez, estaba muy aturdido como para querer bajar y toparse con Hwang, si es que andaba por la planta baja. En cambio, se limitó a mandar un mensaje hacia Bang Chan disculpándose otra vez por irse rápido, y agregando a su vez que la próxima vez él invitaría.


	8. Chapter 8

— Jeongin... Jeongin.

El castaño se removió entre las cobijas mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, poco a poco abrió sus ojos notando que aún estaba todo oscuro, aún así consiguió ver a Hyunjin parado a un lado suyo.

— ¿Hyunjin? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama, tomó su celular que dejaba junto a su almohada y lo encendió para ver la hora, eran las 3:28 de la madrugada—. Es muy temprano aún, ¿Pasa algo?

El chico mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, así continuó incluso cuando se arrodilló junto a la cama.

— Lo siento, me comporté como un imbécil hace unas horas... No era mi intención gritar ni nada... Es solo... Yo no...

— Está bien, Hyunjin. Habíamos quedado en algo, fue mi culpa por no respetar ese tiempo.

— Aún así, no era para que me pusiera de aquella forma.

— ¿Podrías... Verme?

Pidió, el mayor levantó la mirada con algo de confusión sin entender del todo esa petición, en cambio, Jeongin se sintió más tranquilo al ver los ojos de Hyunjin como normalmente solían ser. No sabía si lo que había visto en la tarde había sido real o no, pero estaba aliviado de ver que ahora no era así.

— Lo siento, no quería despertarte pero he escuchado que no debes irte a dormir estando molesto con alguien, no pude resistirme.

— Está bien, me fui a dormir muy temprano, a decir verdad tengo algo de hambre... —confesó con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su vientre.

El menor se levantó, se colocó sus pantuflas y tras estirarse nuevamente acabó por bajar a la cocina siendo seguido por el chico que se mantenía en silencio, aún estaba realmente apenado, no sabía qué había pasado que se había alterado así. Atribuía ese bochornoso error al haber sentido que Jeongin podría alejarse pues su mayor miedo en ese momento era volverse a sentir sólo, sabía que sonaba egoísta pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

— ¿Te parece si ponemos música?

El pelinegro elevó un poco sus hombros mientras se colocaba junto a la mesa de la cocina. Jeongin se dirigió a la sala que estaba a unos pasos del comedor, pegado a la cocina, y buscó entre los discos alguno que llamara su atención. Cuando dio con uno encendió la grabadora, insertó el disco en la sección para cd's y buscó la pista de su interés, a un volumen considerado para no despertar a nadie en el piso de arriba empezó a moverse al ritmo de Mr. Blue Sky de Electric Light Orchestra mientras caminaba hacia el congelador.

Sacó lo necesario para un sándwich sin dejar de mover sus hombros y su cadera al ritmo de aquella canción que le ponía de tan buen humor. Incluso observaba con una sonrisa a Hyunjin, quien solo se mantenía en su lugar observando con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus cejas fruncidas por el ligero bochorno que sentía de ver al chico moverse así, se veía bastante gracioso, sobre todo cuándo éste empezó a imitar aquella conocida escena de Groot que acabó por sacarle una carcajada al chico. Sin poder evitarlo, Hyunjin empezó a mover sus hombros contagiado por el ritmo del menor que mantenía incluso colocando las rebanadas con jamón sobre el pan ya embarrado con mayonesa. Jeongin se apoyó de la cuchara sucia del mismo contenido para fingir que era su micrófono y con el índice de su mano libre señaló a Hyunjin mientras coreaba " _Hey_ _,_ _you_ _,_ _with_ _the_ _pretty_ _face_ _,_ _welcome_ _to_ _the_ _human_ _race_ ", quien no podía dejar de reír mientras caminaba hacia el chico para bailar con él.

Sin notarlo aquel momento incómodo había terminado para darle paso a una de las situaciones más divertidas que ambos habían pasado. Jeongin olvidó por completo su hambre y en vez de eso se enfocó únicamente en cantar a todo pulmón junto a Hyunjin, aunque claro, solo su voz era la que retumbaba entre los muros de la casa pero eso no le importaba, él podía escucharlo y mientras fuera eso, Hwang estaba ahí, existiendo como el ser maravilloso que él consideraba era. Cuando las voces de la canción se silenciaron para darle paso al final melódico de la canción ambos empezaron a moverse como si estuvieran tocando el piano cual artistas profesionales y cuando la canción finalmente acabó, fue cuestión de unos segundos para que ambos echaran a reír con fuerza.

La siguiente canción comenzó pero ellos estaban tan ensimismados en reír que ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Ambos compartían una risa de en su mayoría vergüenza, nunca antes se habían presentado así con alguien que no fuera familia y Jeongin era el más apenado por haber movido sus pies imitando al adorable Groot, seguro se había visto tan vergonzoso que por eso Hwang se animó a unirse a él.

Poco a poco las risas fueron calmándose, ambos llevaron sus manos hacia sus estómagos, uno por estar adolorido de tanto reír y el otro por mero instinto.

— Joder, creo que siento incluso mi corazón latir en mis oídos de la risa. —comentó Hyunjin con una sonrisa mientras cobraba por completo la calma.

— Eso es posible, ¿Sabías qué existe una palabra para describirlo? —respondió el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, finalmente relajado se dispuso a tomar su sándwich aunque su rostro seguía ardiendo de la pena.

— ¿En serio? Ilumina mi ignorancia, por favor.

— Rubatosis —dijo mientras cubría con su diestra su boca pues había dado un bocado a su alimento, cuando finalmente lo pasó, continuó—. Puede entenderse como la conciencia de sentir nuestros propios latido del corazón.

— No había escuchado de eso.

— Es una palabra inventada por John Koenigs, le dio un nombre a varias cosas que sentimos pero no sabemos explicar. Lo que sientes ahora es eso, rubatosis. ¿No es inquietante? —preguntó—, ser consciente del latido de tu corazón.

— Jeongin, mi corazón no late. —frunció el ceño.

— Lo sé, pero debe ser una especie de recordatorio de tu cuerpo, una sensación grabada en ti. Como cuando por accidente te haces un corte en el dedo con un cuchillo, la siguiente vez que lo tomas tienes cuidado porque recuerdas lo doloroso que es. Debes estar pasando por algo así.

— En ese caso, gracias, Jeongin, por hacerme sentir vivo.

Ambos se observaron en silencio con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros hasta que Hyunjin decidió dejarlo comer a gusto e irse hacia la sala para esperarlo en lo que terminaba. El castaño estaba feliz con la situación que se había dado pues pese a lo vergonzoso que fue, había acabado con la incomodidad del momento, estaba seguro que Hwang se sentía tan culpable por actuar así como él por haberle fallado, después de todo, antes de Bang Chan tenía por sobre cualquier persona a Hyunjin, estuviera o no vivo, porque desde el instante en que se presentaron fueron ellos dos contra las situaciones. Estaban para apoyarse en lo que pudieran y era algo que no olvidaba, el pelinegro se había ofrecido a cuidarlo sin siquiera conocerlo, lo apreciaba y no dejaría que lo que tenían muriera así.

Tras terminar con su comida bebió un vaso con leche y se dirigió hacia la sala para decirle al mayor que subieran a dormir, ya en la mañana lavaría lo que usó pero ahora mismo no, porque el agua estaba tan fría como la noche misma. Ambos subieron más relajados, hablaban de algunas otras canciones que deberían escuchar juntos y estaban tan inmersos en ello sin ser conscientes que la señora Yang estaba despierta con su frente pegada en su puerta desde el interior de su habitación mientras se preguntaba con quién hablaba su hijo. El chico llegó hasta su recamara, dejó todo en orden y bajo los reclamos de Hyunjin por no haberse ido a cepillar sus dientes acabó por decirle un "descansa" ignorando por completo sus argumentos sobre el porqué eso era malo para la salud dental. A regañadientes, el mayor acabó por guardar silencio en cuanto se percató que el castaño volvía a dormir, quedaba poco para que tuviera que despertar y no quería molestarlo así que respondió con un "lindos sueños" mientras permanecía a su lado viendo a través de la ventana.

Fue el 23 de octubre cuando Hyunjin murió.  
Fue el 17 de agosto cuando Jeongin desapareció.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**11** **de agosto.**

Llevaban poco más de un mes haciendo prácticamente todo juntos, salían a tomar aire, comían, iban por las compras, claro, solo uno de ellos podía hacer las actividades pero al otro le bastaba con sentirse parte de; esa mañana no era la excepción.  
La madre de Jeongin lo había mandado por unas cosas al supermercado y tras repetirlo varias veces en su mente, el menor lo memorizó: un litro de leche, un kilo de manzana, un bote con crema y cien gramos de canela. Al parecer haría postre.

Yang paseaba por los pasillos buscando la crema y la leche, en esos momentos odiaba haber ido con pantalón corto y una camiseta ligera, era temprano, hacía calor pero justo en esa sección del supermercado estaba helando. A Hyunjin parecía haberle dado gracia eso, claro, aprovechaba que él no sentía nada para burlarse del temblor del castaño.

— ¡Al fin! —terminó por encontrar la marca del bote con crema y tras meterlo a la canasta con rueditas que llevaba, salió casi corriendo de ese pasillo—. Que horror, no vuelvo a venir tan fresco.

— No digas eso, ahora que salgas y vayas con las compras hacia tu casa vas a sentir calor y agradecerás haber venido así.

El menor le dio la razón a Hyunjin al asentir, afuera hacía tremendo calor así que en parte debía agradecer el estar fresquito ahora. Se acercó hacia la sección de fruta buscando con la mirada las manzanas, debían ser rojas, según su madre " _no traigas las que están descoloridas, pero tampoco de esas manzanas duras_ ", ¿Qué clase de manzana debía llevar? Eso era mucho para él que no solía encargarse de elegir frutas o verduras. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando repentinamente tiraron de su brazo, con su mano sujeta al mango del carrito iba tirando del mismo haciendo algo de ruido al ir de lado, sin embargo, fue hasta que lo soltaron que pudo intentar incorporarse mientras se orientaba. Era la sección de electrodomésticos, prácticamente desierta y con tantas cosas en los estantes que era un lugar ideal para no ser vistos. Jeongin observó con atención a la persona frente a él, un chico de cabello castaño, se veía ligeramente molesto pero cuando quiso preguntar qué ocurría, el chico le tomó por el cuello de su camiseta para atraerlo hacia él.

— Muy bien, Jeongin, ¿Qué tramas?

— ¿¡Qu-quién eres?!

— ¡Di tus intenciones! Fui a casa de la señora Hwang y dijo que, tiempo atrás tu fuiste a decirle que Hyunjin murió, ¡Dejó de buscarlo por eso! ¿Qué mierda buscas, eh?

Jeongin se encontraba totalmente confundido hasta que, para suerte suya Hyunjin apareció luego de haberse quedado atrás cuando fue repentinamente jalado. No esperaba ganar nada con su presencia pero al parecer conocía al chico.

— ¿¡MinHo?! —preguntó con asombro y confusión el pelinegro. Jeongin entendió.

— ¿Tú eres MinHo?

— No te importa —respondió de mala gana el chico—, no respondes a mi pregunta aún.

— Solo dije la verdad, no soy un estafador ni nada, ni siquiera gané algo con ello —Hyunjin fruncio el ceño al escuchar que su protección era "no ganar algo" pero no quiso hacer un drama al menor en ese momento—, fue algo que Hyunjin me pidió.

— ¡Deja de decir que él te dijo algo! ¡Ni siquiera se conocían!

— Nos conocimos el día de su homenaje en el colegio.

— ¡Mientes!

— Si previo a eso no nos conocíamos, ¿Por qué diría algo como eso de él? Las cosas que le dije a la señora Hwang ese día no pude haberlas sabido sin las palabras de Hyunjin.

— Jeongin, Jeongin —el pelinegro parecía mostrarse algo avergonzado con la actitud de su amigo—, dile que si no para ahora mismo diré cosas bochornosas de él.

— Dice que si no te detienes va a sacar a la luz tus trapitos.

— ¿Eh? —MinHo lo observó confundido por unos segundos antes de entrecerrar sus ojos—. ¡Mientes!

Y Jeongin iba a decir las cosas que Hyunjin murmuraba hasta que se quedó quieto observando un punto fijo en silencio. El mayor se preocupó por él mientras MinHo solo le recalcaba que se hacía el bruto para evadirlo. Jeongin lucía tan distante e inmerso en sus pensamientos que de estar vivo, Hyunjin lo habría cargado sin dudar para llevarlo a cualquier otro lado a descansar, pero de pronto habló.

— Lee Know —la voz del chico sonaba más grave, ambos chicos se preocuparon pero solo a uno de ellos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Qué crees qué haces? Yo no te enseñé a acosar gente, no seas un matón.

— ¿Pa... Papá?

— Ha pasado tiempo, ¿No es así? Veo que te has vuelto un chico muy valiente, antes no te hubieras acercado a otro, ni siquiera por un amigo —la mirada de Jeongin y sus acciones permanecían intactas, solo estático—. Me alegra que seas más fuerte, sin embargo, no apruebo que intentes intimidar a otro, menos si esa persona dice la verdad.

— ¿En verdad eres tú? —el pelinegro estaba llorando, Hyunjin entendía la razón—. No puedes ser tú... Tú...

— Morí, lo sé. Y no fue tu culpa, no pienses eso nunca más, ¿Si?

— ¡Yo no..! No quise... ¡No pensé que..!

— Está bien, MinHo. La verdad, tengo poco tiempo, así que escucha... Esa vez fue todo culpa mía, no te hagas responsable de todo, eras solo un niño. Solo sigue tus sueños siempre, ¿Si? Aunque no me veas yo siempre estaré para apoyarte. Te amo, hijo.

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de responder, Jeongin recobró su movilidad y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, jadeante, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y estaba aterrado. Hyunjin se puso a su lado preguntando si todo estaba bien, estaba realmente preocupado y se sintió más tranquilo cuando MinHo se inclinó también para intentar ayudarle. El castaño solo repetía que se encontraba bien, solo asustado, aún intentaba recobrar su ritmo de respiración normal. Hyunjin sintió que tocaban su hombro y solo así se apartó del menor, se levantó y pudo notar a aquel hombre que recordaba con claridad gracias a las fotos y recuerdos que su amigo solía contarle, el padre de MinHo.  
El hombre lo miraba con tristeza, palmeó un poco su hombro antes de acercarse a abrazarlo susurrando un " _cuanto lo siento_ ". No hubo necesidad de decir más, sabía a lo que se refería, a su muerte. El padre del chico apenas había convivido con él unas veces y sentía pena de ver que terminó de aquella forma, Hyunjin agradeció ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba hasta que de pronto, el hombre se desvaneció.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

  
Luego de aquel accidente MinHo se disculpó con Jeongin, quien acabó queriendo solo dejar pasar eso y por ir a pagar sus compras a la caja. Ya una vez afuera, ambos chicos se fueron caminando en paz hasta que Jeongin rompió el silencio.

— Ese hombre... ¿Era realmente su padre?

— Sí, el padre de MinHo falleció cuando él tenía nueve años.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

— MinHo y su papá siempre tuvieron una relación muy buena, cuando él tenía seis años deseaba crecer para ser mago, se hizo llamar "el gran Lee Know", claro que los trucos de magia de un niño dejan que desear pero su padre siempre hizo todo para que luciera como si fuera un verdadero mago. Fue así por años hasta que un día algo salió mal y MinHo descubrió que su padre mentía, que él no era un mago, en un berrinche decidió irse a casa de su madre, que se había ido tiempo atrás con su abuela mientras el divorcio se efectuaba. Era noche, pero él quería irse ya mismo. Sin más, su padre decidió hacerle caso y condujo hasta la casa de su madre, cuando iba de regreso un conductor ebrio fue el causante de un accidente que dejó dos muertos, la de él mismo y del padre de MinHo. Él siempre creyó que si no hubiera sido por su berrinche nada habría pasado.

Jeongin detuvo su andar mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hyunjin, aquello sonaba horrible. Su padre nunca había sido la figura de autoridad y cariño masculino que necesitaba en casa pero no podía imaginarse tan hermosa relación terminar por una persona inconsciente.

— Cuando entró en mí sentí una enorme paz.

— Eso me tranquiliza.

— Pero igual estaba aterrado, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, antes simplemente no podían hacer eso...

— Tal vez estás desarrollando nuevas cosas.

Hyunjin comentó a modo de broma mientras continuaba con su andar sin notar que el menor se mantenía pensativo mientras le observaba. Jeongin no quería decirlo pero había notado ciertos cambios en él desde que había visto al mayor con los ojos completamente negros, no quiso darle importancia así que se limitó a seguir su camino de regreso a casa.

A lo lejos, una camioneta que lo había visto partir avanzaba en sentido contrario a donde el chico se dirigía. 


	10. Chapter 10

El regreso a clases estaba cercano y era algo que no entusiasmaba a Jeongin, pero sí a Hyunjin, si no lo conociera diría que es como una madre entusiasmada por el primer día de clases de su hijo. Pero no era ni madre ni el primer día de clases de Jeongin. Era la noche previa a ello y el menor se encontraba charlando por mensajes con Bang Chan, quien le deseaba un gran día de clases.

El castaño creía que el mayor estaba siendo muy cariñoso sin razón hasta que en una de sus salidas, Chan se confesó. Sí, habían salido más veces, unas cinco tal vez pero cada una de ellas con la compañía de Hyunjin. En su última salida el rubio le había dicho al menor que sentía atracción hacia él, en ningún momento hubo la palabra "gustar" pero lo agradecía o lo hubiera vuelto más incómodo, no se conocían del todo y decir que le gustaba habría sido una mentira, sin embargo, lo que sí hizo fue pedirle la oportunidad de cortejarlo.   
Hyunjin rió como nunca en su vida, _"¿Cortejar? ¿Es un anciano acaso?"_ , Jeongin no pudo echarse a reír en ese momento pero aceptó, no podía negarse a que sentía igual atracción hacia el chico y tal vez darse una oportunidad no estaría mal.

— Chan dice que acabando las clases podría pasar por mí al colegio para comer algo por celebrar el inicio de mi último año, ¿Qué dices?

— Está bien, no tengo nada qué hacer.

— Hyunjin... ¿A ti te ha gustado alguien? —preguntó con timidez el menor mientras dejaba su celular junto a su almohada para luego sentarse en la cama. Era noche y debía dormir temprano.

— ¿Gustarme? No recuerdo... Creo que sí, pero fue hace bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué?

— Nunca me ha gustado nadie y no quiero confundirme, no sé cómo se siente cuando alguien en verdad te gusta, siento que puedo arruinarlo...

— Jeongin, pidió que se conocieran en plan romántico, no tu mano en matrimonio —el chico echó a reír enternecido por las reacciones del menor—. Cuando te guste alguien lo sabrás.

— ¿Cómo lo sabré? —resopló, se sentía tonto e incluso apenado, no eran temas que acostumbraba hablar.

— Solo lo sabrás, tu corazón va a latir con fuerza, estarás pensando todo el día en esa persona, verlo feliz te dará alegría y procurarás que los días de esa persona sean los mejores a tu lado.

— Creo que sí sabes de eso. —el menor echó a reír al ver la postura orgullosa que había adoptado el pelinegro.

— ¡Claro, he visto muchos dramas! Pero si de pronto por alguna razón las cosas marchan mal, confía en la persona.

— ¿Confiar?

— Sí, en los dramas casi siempre hay problemas por los que su amor pende de un hilo, pero son las situaciones externas las que lo hacen lucir así, siempre debes creer en tu amor.

Jeongin puso sus ojos en blanco antes de sonreír, no estaba seguro si confiar en Hyunjin porque hablaba de dramas, pero de igual forma lo hizo.

**17 DE AGOSTO**

  
El primer día de clases de tu último año siempre es memorable, sea bueno o malo, es el inicio del fin, el último primer día rodeado de la gente que conoces y del plantel en el que te tomó tiempo sentirte en confianza. Las vacaciones habían terminado y las personas tenían tanto por contarse, cosa que Jeongin odiaba porque había grupos numerosos de personas hablando en pleno pasillo, en medio de las escaleras, ¡Lo peor es que si te veían solo seguían hablando! Te ignoraban de forma visual, pedías el paso y fingen no escucharte, pero cuando Jeongin pasaba empujando ahí sí reaccionaban solo para decirle de mala gana cosas como "ancho".

Le había dicho a Hyunjin que podía quedarse en casa pero éste se negó diciendo que luego de clases debía ir con él a asegurarse que Bang Chan fuera un caballero, sino, iría él mismo a jalarle los pies mientras dormía. Aunque pese a la seguridad con la que lucía al salir de casa, ahora lo veía algo decaído. Era la razón por la que Jeongin no quería que fuera: nostalgia. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser para él estar ahí, debía haberse graduado el cierre de semestre anterior, no debía estar ahí, sin embargo, estaba atado a hacerlo por convivir con el castaño.

Para Jeongin el primer día de clases era aburrido y estresante. Gente hablando sin parar incluso durante la clase, pasillos llenos, maestros llegando a perder parte de la clase preguntando sobre vacaciones, maestros pidiendo presentaciones si es que era la primera vez que enseñaba a ese grupo, ellos podrían conocerse de ya tres años pero no, debían presentarse en voz alta con nombre, gustos, disgustos y qué esperaba de la materia. _"¡Espero que enseñe y no nos haga perder tiempo mientras chismea con un_ _grupito_ _de alumnos!"_ tantas veces quiso decir eso pero se aguantó. Odiaba en verdad cuando debía levantarse temprano para asistir a una clase donde el maestro le seguía la plática al grupito de personas que solo deseaban hablar, era cosa de ellos si querían perder el tiempo pero Jeongin no era partidario de despertar para solo estar repasando apunte en el aula.

— ¡Ese maestro es muy bueno! —escuchó la voz de Hyunjin cuando salían finalmente del colegio—. Aprenderás muy bien.

— Biología no es mi ramo.

— Es una buena materia, yo la amaba, más cuando tuve el gusto de estar con ese maestro —respondió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Jeongin supo que debía apartarse un poco del grupo de personas para escucharle con calma—. Es estricto, sí, pero no te exige nada que él no te enseñe, como otros. Explica de forma sencilla las cosas, si tienes dudas siempre responde, incluso si es algo que no venga al tema, pide respeto y lo da, me agradaba mucho.

— En ese caso pondré mucha atención a sus clases.

— ¡Siéntate en la primera banca de la primera fila! Debes graduarte con buen promedio y enorgullecerme.

El menor echó a reír por ello, Bang Chan le había mandado un mensaje que pasaría por él en la camioneta de su padre pues, un amigo suyo había conseguido un mejor puesto de trabajo e irían en grupo a celebrar. Claro, primero le preguntó a Yang si no había problema y si quería asistir, algo a lo que accedió pese al enojo de Hyunjin porque "si quedas en algo simplemente no lo cambias, te aferras a tu plan inicial y no haces a tu cita ir con tus amigos". Jeongin lo veía como una oportunidad para convivir con otros e intentar salir de su burbuja solitaria.

— ¿Seguro qué quieres ir? —preguntó repentinamente Hwang.

— Seguro, no nos hará mal algo de aire fresco, ¿No lo crees?

— No me gusta que Bang Chan hiciera eso, debió decir que ya tenía un compromiso —se mostró molesto, cosa que al menor solo le daba gracia y ternura—, si hubiera sido yo, me habría negado por completo para salir solo contigo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué habrías echo? —preguntó el menor totalmente entretenido con ello, tomó asiento en el borde de la banqueta junto a Hyunjin y se abrazó a sus piernas mientras le miraba con curiosidad.

— Habría dicho _no, ya tengo una cita y es mi prioridad, quedamos de ir por un helado para celebrar el inicio de un final, sé que tienes que celebrar tu ascenso, pero yo debo celebrarle que es una persona un semestre más grande. Te llevaría por un helado, tu favorito, el de mango, luego de comer saldríamos a caminar porque yo no tengo auto, iríamos al parque a sentarnos en una banca frente a la fuente, tomaría tu mano y con total seguridad te diría "Jeongin, sé que estúpidamente te dije primero que te_ _cortejaría_ _, pero me ganan las ganas de abrazarte todos los días, de ser la última persona en_ _desearte_ _lindos sueños y la primera en darte los buenos días, sé que no tengo mucho para ofrecerte pero te haré feliz cada día, así que, acepta mi amor"_ —el mayor acabó por arrodillarse frente a Jeongin quien solo echó a reír por el bochorno de escuchar tanta cosa linda.

— Oh, Hyunjin, eres todo un caballero —siguiendo el juego, el castaño fingió tomar las manos extendidas frente a él—, claro que acepto tus sentimientos.

— ¡En ese caso yo seré el chico más feliz!

Ambos echaron a reír por ello, se sentían felices sin nada más, solo sus ocurrencias y la compañía del otro pero la burbuja feliz la rompió el odioso de Chan, según Hyunjin, al gritarle a Jeongin desde una calle de distancia mientras agitaba su mano. Poco a poco se fue acercando en el vehículo, al lado iba otro chico joven pelinegro que iba cantando con los audífonos.

— ¡Ni siquiera irás a su lado! —se quejó Hyunjin—. Yo no te trataría así.

— Sé amable, Hyunjin.

Le sonrió por última vez el chico antes que empezara su período de no hablarse. Hwang solo chasqueó la lengua mientras ambos esperaban a que el vehículo se acercara. No podía creer que Jeongin quisiera intentar algo con un chico tan desatento y sin notarlo, empezó a compararse con él, ¡Sí! Bang Chan era más fuerte, pero eso no importaba, ¿O si?, él era más amable, más lindo, más atento, hacía reír a Jeongin como nadie más lo hacía y juntos la pasaban bien, entonces, ¿¡Qué tenía él de bueno?!

_"Él respira"_

Y tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, se limitó a quedarse junto al chico en silencio.

Todo sucedió rápido. Jeongin abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y de pronto sintió una mano tomar su brazo para intentar ingresarlo, tardó de tres segundos estático con sus pies en la calle y medio cuerpo dentro del vehículo hasta que reaccionó iniciando un forcejeo para soltarse. Solo escuchaba cosas como "¡Súbelo ya!" y los esfuerzos de Hyunjin por ayudarle pero era inútil, sus manos solo conseguían traspasar el agarre de la mano del hombre sobre el brazo de Jeongin y en diez segundos, el castaño ya estaba dentro de la camioneta que no perdió tiempo para avanzar.

Los diez segundos más largos de su vida. La mochila de Jeongin quedó en el suelo justo a un lado de donde estaba parado segundos antes.

Nadie había visto nada.


	11. Chapter 11

La vida es tan hermosa como tan cruel, siempre había escuchado que las cosas malas pasan en cuestión de segundos mientras por algo bueno debías esforzarte por tiempo indefinido. La felicidad cuesta, la tristeza llega en un parpadeo. ¿No era algo hermoso y triste? Podías esforzarte meses por un mejor puesto de trabajo pero si cometías un error, en menos de un día estabas fuera, esa ley aplicaba en la vida diaria y Jeongin lo aprendió por las malas.

Él solo quería socializar, darse la oportunidad de amar y ahora iba en un vehículo a quien sabe donde, pero siendo conducido por la persona que días antes le pidió permiso de enamorarlo. En ese momento no sabía qué era peor, ser secuestrado o la inevitable humillación que sentía de él mismo al pensar que podría ser feliz. No lo había sido en mucho tiempo durante su vida, ¿Por qué habría de cambiar ahora?

"Que estúpido". Pensó.

Estaba sentado en medio de dos personas, llevaba una bolsa de plástico negra en la cabeza que constantemente uno de los hombres amenazaba con mojar si intentaba huir, pero no era tonto como para intentarlo, incluso iba respirando muy calmado o la bolsa podría pegarse a su nariz y asfixiarlo. Aunque en ese momento no sabía si era lo mejor. Nunca se había planteado qué hacer en caso de un secuestro, ¡Nadie está preparado para eso! Pero pensaba que tal vez era mejor morir que acabar siendo torturado. Luego de unos minutos donde Hyunjin solo gritaba maldiciones hacia todos, cayendo más hacia Bang Chan, el chico había empezado a sollozar y gritar de forma desgarradora. Nadie podía oírlo salvo Jeongin y eso solo conseguía ponerlo más ansioso, quería hablarle, suplicarle que se calmara, no quería asustarlo pero tampoco arriesgarse a que los hombres lo tomaran por loco.  
El pelinegro finalmente guardó un poco la calma y pudieron escuchar la conversación que pocos segundos después empezó entre las cuatro personas dentro del vehículo, solo ubicaba a tres. Bang Chan, la persona junto a él y quien tiró de su brazo, no había podido observar a la cuarta persona a su lado.

— Por suerte va muy tranquilo.

— No es estúpido, no está en condiciones de forcejear o aquí mismo lo matamos.

— No quisiera tener que hacerlo, cuando pasa eso soy yo quien debe lavar los asientos de la camioneta.

— Porque no haces nada nunca.

— El jefe estará feliz de saber que todo salió bien.

— Todo gracias a nuestro Chris, siempre hace bien las cosas aunque éste le costó más.

— No hablen, me distraen. —por primera vez en la conversación, escuchó la voz de Bang Chan.

— ¡Niño insolente! Te damos algo de crédito, ¿Acaso ya eres mucho para nosotros? ¿Te crees mucho porque el jefe tiene planes de ponerte en la herencia? Mocoso.

— Claro, en algún momento me adueñaré del Matryoshka y deberán trabajar para mí.

Las risas en el vehículo no tardaron en escucharse, incluyendo la de Bang Chan pero Jeongin solo podía concentrarse en la voz de Hyunjin pidiendo perdón porque no supo protegerlo.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

  
Se estaba preparando mentalmente para todo. Había escuchado la conversación hasta que llegaron y entre tanta cosa sin interés, un hombre felicitó nuevamente a Bang Chan diciendo que tendría nuevamente el honor de "tocar lo que nadie podría", al principio no entendió pero luego de unos segundos fue más claro. El rubio abusaría de él.

No fue consciente de en qué momento bajaron pero cuando le quitaron la bolsa iba caminando con dos de los hombres sujetándolo de los brazos para que no escapara. Presionó sus ojos con fuerza por aquel repentino cambio aunque la luz no fue un gran problema, el sitio estaba cubierto de luces neón que cambiaban desde tonos rojos, verdes, azules o morados. El poco conocimiento de Jeongin le permitió pensar que eso era un bar o al menos algo parecido pues era más grande, con pistas y todo para bailar. No pudo dar un vistazo más a fondo pues lo llevaron hasta una habitación donde le dijeron que debía esperar. Acto seguido lo encerraron y él se echó a correr por el lugar en busca de una ventana o algo que le permitiera escapar pero nada, claro, no tenía esperanzas pero al menos quería tratar.

— Es inútil —escuchó la voz de Hyunjin—, por fuera está prácticamente sólo para ser claro el día aún. Es una de esas zonas de restaurantes, bailes, alcohol y todo eso donde nunca pondrían atención a lo que pasa por dentro.

— Debe haber una forma...

Murmuró despeinándose sus propios cabellos ante la desesperación hasta que la puerta se abrió. Bang Chan entró en silencio y cerró con cuidado la puerta, Jeongin solo lo observó con odio, todo aquello que en algún momento pensaba era una cualidad ahora solo le daba asco.  
El rubio se quedó observándolo por unos segundos antes de liberar un suspiro mientras se acercaba.

— Necesito que te desnudes.

— Yo necesito que me dejes ir, pero al parecer ninguno conseguirá lo que quiere.

— Jeongin, no estoy jugando.

— ¿En algún momento dije que yo sí?

El castaño entre cerró sus ojos y aunque Chan no pudiera verlo, Hyunjin estaba frente a Jeongin con la mirada cargada de un genuino odio, si no estuviera muerto incluso diría que por sus movimientos, su respiración era errática. No sabía cómo pero quería proteger a Jeongin, no importaba qué, necesitaba estar seguro que estaría a salvo. Bang Chan pasó de largo del menor hasta sentarse en la cama, liberando un pesado suspiro mientras se quitaba la chamarra.

— ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!

— No te estoy pidiendo favor, Jeongin —respondió el rubio—. Dije que necesito que te desnudes.

— Bang Chan, si en algún momento te agradé... No lo hagas, por favor. —suplicó.

— Chris, me llamo Chris.

— Ya veo que en realidad nunca he conocido ni una cosa verdadera de ti. —respondió el menor verdaderamente dolido. Ni siquiera su nombre real conocía.

— Jeongin, coopera, por favor. Necesito que ellos escuchen que te hice algo.

— No me harás nada, Chris. Deja ya esa estúpida idea.

El rubio frunció el ceño antes de levantarse para cargar al chico entre sus brazos, aunque el castaño forcejeaba no podía hacer nada, ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él contra alguien más fuerte? El mayor lo soltó en la cama y el castaño solo podía gritar mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima. Estaba desesperado y en ese momento había deseado intentar escapar, al menos así su vida hubiera acabado sin sufrimiento, fue hasta que quedó en ropa interior cuando el rubio se apartó y se sintió más tranquilo.

Chan sacó una pequeña navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Jeongin agradeció mentalmente su fin, Hyunjin intentaba con desespero alejar a Bang con empujones sin éxito. Sin embargo, de pronto el rubio cortó su palma izquierda y dejó que la poca sangre cayera en las mantas antes de quitarse su camiseta para poderse limpiar con la misma. Los dos presentes en la habitación no podían entender lo que pasaba, Jeongin quiso preguntar pero la mirada fija de Bang Chan sobre él lo dejó helado.

— Te dije que no te haría nada —mencionó—. En un momento vendrá alguien a dejarte ropa y orientarte. Te veré luego.

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.  
Hyunjin no perdió tiempo en acercarse a Jeongin para atacarlo de preguntas sobre su sentir, preguntas a las que no obtuvo respuesta pues el menor se dejó caer en la cama para tomar aire, estaba realmente estresado, confundido, quería que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla producto de comer tanta azúcar antes de dormir, poder ver a su madre haciendo el desayuno al bajar y que su primer día de clases empezara apenas. Pero eso era mucho pedir porque la vida era injusta y de pronto ya estaba ahí, deseando no haberse quejado tanto de su vida antes.

— Necesitamos idear algo. —Habló Hyunjin.

— ¿Para qué? Haz escuchado las noticias, cuando te secuestran incluso si mueres tu cuerpo no vuelve a tu familia.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Debe haber un modo! ¡Tú no acabarás como yo! —El pelinegro se puso de pie dispuesto a indagar por el lugar en busca de algo que pudieran usar a su favor, pero la puerta abrirse atrapó la atención de ambos.

Solo vieron la cabeza de un chico asomarse primero para después entrar por la puerta y cerrar la misma tras él. Lleva entre sus manos ropa doblada de color blanco y negro, del color que él mismo vestía. Un pantalón negro ligeramente ajustado, una camisa blanca con negro sin arrugas, abotonada y perfectamente arreglada con una decoración en el cuello, como una cinta. Su cabello era entre naranja y rosa, Jeongin era pésimo con colores más allá de los que su caja en el kinder tenía, pero podría considerarlo un tono salmón.  
Dejó la ropa en la cama y observó al castaño con una sonrisa.

— Tú debes ser Jeongin, ¿Cierto? He escuchado mucho sobre ti. Aquí está tu ropa, si la talla no es la adecuada avísame y le haremos unos arreglos, Chris no supo decirme qué talla eras.

— No quiero nada de eso... —murmuró Jeongin mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas evitando el contacto con el chico.

— Oh, vamos. Si no lo haces ambos saldremos castigados y eso no es bueno, es tu uniforme.

— ¿Uniforme?

— Ahora eres empleado del matryoshka y somos compañeros, un gusto, soy Felix.

El castaño se quedó observando al chico frente a él, quien se mostraba con una amplia sonrisa animada pese a que un pequeño hematoma se marcaba bajo su ojo. Jeongin sintió que todo le daba vueltas y sin saberlo, cayó inconsciente en la cama.


	12. Chapter 12

Poco a poco Jeongin empezaba a recobrar conciencia, su cabeza dolía un poco y mientras abría sus ojos con pesadez iba acostumbrándose a la luz a la vez que caía en cuenta que nada de eso había sido un sueño. No era su casa, no era su habitación y ahora tampoco era su vida. Lo primero que vio cuando su vista dejó de estar nublada fue a Hyunjin a su lado, de rodillas en el piso y con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que el menor despertó hasta que le habló.

— ¿Hyunjin? 

El mencionado dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa y rápidamente empezó a tocar a Jeongin en su frente en espera de sentir si tenía fiebre mientras su mano libre acariciaba su pecho. Claro, atravesaban su cuerpo, pero no era ni siquiera consciente de eso, solo quería asegurarse que Jeongin estuviera bien. Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo atacó a preguntas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás mareado? ¿Quieres vomitar? ¿Te sientes cansado? Desearía tener un chocolate aquí para que te de energías, mamá solía darme uno cuando estaba cansado, no haz comido nada desde el almuerzo escolar, debes estar hambriento.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Luego de que te desmayaras Felix fue por el imbécil de Chan, llamaron a uno de sus compañeros que es médico y vino a revisarte, dijo que debió ser un impacto emocional muy grande porque todo estaba en orden —el pelinegro mordió su labio mientras empuñaba sus manos sobre las sábanas—. Quise darle un golpe. ¿"En orden"? ¿"Debió ser un impacto emocional"? ¡Estúpido! Claro que te sientes aturdido y claro que esto no es normal.

— ¿Chan qué dijo? —preguntó de pronto, luego se golpeó mentalmente por su interés en la reacción del rubio.

— ¿Ese? Le dijo a Felix que te dejara descansar. Te trajeron a otra habitación, compartes cuarto con el peliraro, hablaron algo de un "cambio después", Chan le dijo que cuando despertaras debía ayudarte a que te adaptes pero creo que pensaron despertarías hasta mañana, yo también lo pensé... Estaba asustado...

— Lo siento, te hice preocupar.

— ¡Soy yo quien debería disculparse! Dije que me quedaría contigo para que no terminaras como yo y no pud-

— Shh, Hyunjin —el menor llevó su índice hacia sus propios labios pidiendo silencio—. No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, ¿Si? Ya veremos que hacer, por lo tanto estoy feliz de que sigas conmigo.

— ¡No me iré de aquí! Permaneceré siempre a tu lado, sin importar el obstáculo yo te seguiré a donde vayas. Te seguiré en la oscuridad.

Jeongin sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba con atención al chico, sabía que tenían gustos en común, así que entendía de dónde venía la frase y Hyunjin pareció notarlo pues le sonrió de regreso mientras apoyaba su mentón en el colchón sin apartar la mirada. Le gustaba mucho sus momentos de esa forma, sin nada qué hacer ni decir, solo entendiéndose entre ellos y disfrutando su compañía, aquellos momentos donde nada más parecía existir y solo ellos y la vida sabían cuánto deseaban que en ese momento nada más existiera, así podrían estar seguros juntos sin la maldad de terceros.

Hyunjin se preguntaba cómo habría sido si Bang Chan no hubiese aparecido en sus vidas, tal vez tenía la culpa en parte, habían tardado más buscando pistas de su paradero, partir más temprano a casa como quería Jeongin les habría permitido no encontrarse con el rubio. Tal vez habrían llegado temprano y el castaño se habría servido un tazón de ese cereal chatarra con malvaviscos que tanto adoraba, habrían escuchado música hasta tarde, nunca habrían discutido por la ausencia del menor a su cita por salir con Bang, sus días habrían sido más tranquilos y ahora solo estarían en casa resolviendo la tarea que le habían dejado de química. Cerró sus ojos por breves segundos queriendo solo prolongar ese momento, solo deseaba poder sentir más esa agradable sensación cuando estaba con Jeongin, la sensación de seguir vivo.

Jeongin también pensaba qué habría pasado si no se hubieran encontrado a Bang, pero sus pensamientos eran menos glamurosos que los de Hwang, disfrutaba su compañía, sí, pero a diferencia del mayor, Jeongin aún no empezaba a caer en las extrañas telarañas del amor. Ni siquiera se lo permitía, Dios, Hyunjin estaba muerto, ¿Cómo podría pasarle eso por la mente? Pero entonces cayó en cuenta que si pensaba en cosas como esas es porque una parte de él consideraba la idea. Solo se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama mientras sobaba su cabeza con sus manos, ejerciendo algo de presión en un intento de calmar el dolor.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Algo cercano a la una de la madrugada, hace poco pasó un sujeto diciendo que era poco pasadas las doce y que debían darse prisa.

La atención de ambos se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando de pronto se abrió dejando escuchar por unos segundos la música que venía de fuera. Felix ingresó mientras soltaba un suspiro cargado de cansancio, odiaba los lunes, las cosas siempre terminaban más tarde cuando, según él eso debía ocurrir viernes, sábado o domingo, ¿Acaso esa gente no debía madrugar? Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jeongin y le sonrió al instante mientras se acercaba hacia él con un extraño buen ánimo.

— Despertaste, ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿Dónde estoy? —evitó sus preguntas. 

— En matryoshka, el establecimiento donde todos estamos contra nuestra voluntad pero no importa, porque debes sonreír para que nadie note que estás sufriendo.

— Te ves muy animado para decir esas cosas...

— ¿Si? Bueno, llevo diez años aquí, debo estar acostumbrado. 

— ¿¡Diez años?! 

— ¡Silencio! —Felix posó la palma de su mano sobre la boca de Jeongin mientras negaba—. Si te escuchan me harán volver al trabajo y estoy cansado. —posteriormente soltó al chico y se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¿Llevas diez años aquí?

— Sí. Descuida, seremos compañeros y las cosas serán más fáciles.

Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la cama del menor, sentándose frente a él mientras se quitaba los zapatos que llevaban rato matando sus pies. 

— Y dime —prosiguió Felix—, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

— Chan... —el menor se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos mientras miraba al colchón sintiéndose tonto— me hizo creer que le gustaba y fui lo suficientemente estúpido para acercarme a la camioneta.

El mayor se echó a reír con ganas mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el colchón, Jeongin le miraba de mala gana y no pudo evitar darle un manotazo en la pierna.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Felix—. Es que te volviste el más tonto en caer aquí, es gracioso, ¿Cómo pudiste confiar así en alguien que apenas y conocías? 

— ¡No es gracioso! No era la primera vez que nos veíamos, me confié.

— Dime algo, Jeongin —el chico se incorporó nuevamente mientras sobaba su vientre luego de haber reído como no lo hacía hace tiempo—. ¿Qué edad tiene Chris? ¿Estudia? ¿Trabaja? ¿Te ha hablado de familia? Si me dices la respuesta a mínimo dos preguntas, no te diré estúpido por haberte subido al auto de alguien de quien no sabes lo básico.

Jeongin liberó un suspiro que le bastó a Felix para sonreír, Hyunjin se sentía igual de apenado pues no solo había sido culpa del menor tal descuido.

— Bien, Jeongin. Pues tu confianza en alguien de quien solo conocías el apellido te ha traicionado, así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras. En este lugar trabajamos arduo para ganarnos la comida y el techo que nunca pedimos. Ahora eres un mozo, somos lo más bajo de lo bajo así que debes andar con cuidado, ¿Entendido? No intentes huir, hay siempre alguien cuidando la puerta y tienen la orden de regresarnos, si lo hacen puedes despedirte de la vida. Podrías decir que tienes suerte, todos aquí la tenemos porque nos permitieron quedar, no les costaba nada vendernos.

Jeongin escuchó con atención a Felix, sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas, pero todo estaba perdido, no le quedaba nada más que hacer lo que nunca esperó, sobrevivir.

— Está bien...

— Desde ahora puedes confiar en mí, en este lugar solo nos queda apoyarnos —el mayor tomó las manos de Jeongin con cierta ilusión por ya no estar sólo. Se ayudarían a sobrevivir en ese lugar—. Por cierto, me apellido Lee.


	13. Chapter 13

Desde la muerte de su padre, la vida de MinHo había dado un giro drástico. Pasó tres años en terapia intentando asimilar que aquello no era su culpa, que no tuvo nada que ver en ese aparatoso accidente, que solo era un niño, pero él sabía que todos a su alrededor mentían para hacerlo sentir mejor así que simplemente dejó de asistir a la terapia. La única persona en quien podía confiar era Hyunjin, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su confidente, crecieron haciendo todo juntos. 

Cuando su amigo desapareció sin dejar rastro se sintió igual de culpable, tal vez debió haberlo acompañado primero a su parada del bus, tal vez... Tal vez estaba destinado a hacer que todos los que amaba sufrieran. Pero él deseaba saber qué era de Hyunjin, tenía la esperanza de que apareciera pero cuando supo que su madre dejó de buscarlo toda ilusión se fue.

Tenía tanta rabia contra Jeongin, ¿Quién se creía para fingir todo aquello? Nunca se habló con Hwang, ¿Por qué ahora decía esas cosas? Por él habían dejado de buscar y creía que algo malo saldría de eso, pero en cuanto conoció al chico entendió todo. Nada era mentira, Hyunjin estaba muerto e incluso él tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su padre. De cierto modo eso disminuyó considerablemente la tristeza que albergaba su cuerpo, estaba más en paz con el mundo. 

Debido a eso cuando supo la noticia de que Jeongin desapareció no pudo dejarlo pasar y solo esperar noticias malas, no conocía bien al chico pero sabía que Hyunjin estaba con él y eso ya era algo a favor suyo para obtener interés en él, así que sin perder tiempo apenas salió de clases fue hacia la casa de la señora Yang. Al principio la mujer se mostró sorprendida, incluso a la defensiva pues sabía que su hijo no solía conversar con otros así que pensó solo iba por información para divulgar y alimentar el morbo de las personas, pero tan pronto MinHo se explicó ella entendió todo.

— Jeongin ha estado haciendo tanto mal... —la mujer tomó asiento en el sofá junto a MinHo, quien sostenía un vaso con agua entre sus manos mostrándose un poco angustiado por lo que la mujer le contaba—, sabía que no debía dejarlo solo así, sin saber las consecuencias y los peligros que también traían los espíritus a nuestra realidad.

— ¿Sabe usted si Jeongin está..? No sé cómo preguntarlo...

— Oh, no, cariño, descuida. En estos tres días que no ha venido a casa no lo ha hecho de ninguna forma. Él sigue vivo —la mujer chasqueó su lengua mientras llevaba su diestra hacia su mejilla mostrándose angustiada—. Pero no sé qué tanto mal ocasione que Hyunjin siga aquí.

— Debemos hacer algo antes que alguno salga herido.

— MinHo, eres un chico muy dulce, te has tomado la molestia de venir a explicarme tanto pero temo que son cosas donde no puedes tomar participación, hay muchas cosas negativas en todo esto. Mi hijo ha sido secuestrado y una entidad negativa está con él, definitivamente no es un juego. 

MinHo quería decirle todo lo contrario, que él era fuerte y podía ayudar pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría un cambio así que se dispuso a ofrecerle su ayuda en lo que necesitara y posteriormente se despidió. No podía mantenerse tranquilo sabiendo el peligro de la situación, necesitaba hacer algo, el chico corría peligro e incluso el alma de su amigo lo hacía, ninguno sabía lo que estaban haciendo pero debían ser advertidos, ¿Qué podía hacer un chico como él? Ni siquiera la policía parecía moverse para investigar de forma adecuada, lo único que tenían es la mochila de Jeongin que apareció en la calle y que fue regresada a su madre.

Entonces MinHo pensó, "tal vez entre sus cosas podría haber algo que nos ayude" y regresó a casa de la médium. 

  
  
  


✦──────•☪•──────•✧

  
  
  


Habían pasado tres días desde que Jeongin estaba ahí. A la mañana siguiente pudo comer y contrario a lo que esperaba, la comida había sido muy deliciosa, Felix recibió órdenes de cambiarle el color de cabello ya que al parecer todos los mozos debían recibir cierto cambio para "despistar" cualquier cosa. Ninguno entendía por qué, solo a pocos los buscaban y cuando eso pasaba no había quien los viera en el lugar y se atreviera a ir a denunciar.

Fue así como Jeongin pasó a tener el cabello rojo.

Toda una tarde fue para eso, era casi noche cuando Jeongin estaba listo para ambientarse. Tras colocarse el uniforme que le daba Felix y que éste hiciera los ajustes necesarios, salieron a que el menor conozca el lugar. Estaba sorprendido con el ambiente que se vivía ahí, las personas estaban tan tranquilas pero recordó las palabras de Felix, él llevaba diez años y tal vez esas personas estaban igual de acostumbradas a eso, solo se tenían uno al otro. Hyunjin seguía siempre de cerca a Jeongin pese a estar algo asustado con todo eso, ¿Cómo sus vidas habían dado un giro tan drástico? Tenía tanta ira acumulada contra Bang Chan, desearía tener la capacidad de golpearlo aunque sea un minuto.

— Te presento al nuevo, Jeongin. —dijo Felix a un chico tras la barra de bebidas, este se encontraba limpiando la misma con un pañuelo pues estaban cerca de abrir, pero al escuchar al de cabellos naranjas le extendió la mano al ahora pelirrojo.

— Un gusto, Jeongin. Soy Ji Soo.

El menor extendió su mano para poder corresponder al saludo del chico, posterior a eso empezó a preparar un par de bebidas.

— Todos aquí llevamos nombres diferentes cuando entramos en turno, pero fuera de eso nos llamamos por nuestros nombres reales, es nuestro modo de decir que no les pertenecemos a esos tontos —mencionó el pecoso mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos frente a la barra, palmeando el que se encontraba junto a él invitando al chico a sentarse—. En turno soy Yong Bok, él es Guk.

— Te acostumbras a esto. —intentó animar el mayor mientras dejaba ambos vasos con bebidas frente a los chicos.

— Eso lo dice porque el señor es muy masculino para haber empezado como mozo.

— Hey, no es mi culpa tener este porte griego de macho que no atrae a los pedófilos que visitan este lugar —comentó Ji Soo posando frente a los chicos antes de echarse a reír—, anden, la casa invita.

— Oh, yo no bebo. —Jeongin negó con la palma de su mano hasta que sintió como Felix posaba su mano en su pierna.

— Creeme, lo necesitas.

Y haciendo caso al chico, tomó su vaso para darle un profundo trago al mismo antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa.

— Tranquilo, pequeño, no queremos accidentes por aquí —murmuró Guk antes de tomar ambos vasos ahora vacíos—. Por cierto, Felix, escuché que ese niño rico vendrá por aquí otra vez.

El de cabellos naranjas acabó ampliando su sonrisa y Jeongin juraría que un brillo se adueñó de su mirada.

— Changbin... Debo irme, necesito quitar algo de maquillaje de mi cara.

Y sin decir más salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Jeongin no entendía nada pero ante su expresión confundida, Guk se animó a comenzar la plática.

— Hay un crío que viene a verlo una o dos veces al mes, es rico, su padre tiene una empresa y es cliente frecuente aquí, para darle la bienvenida a su hijo al negocio lo trajo aquí a "ganar masculinidad" y contrató una chica, pero esa noche hubo un primer y último error con las habitaciones y Felix acabó yendo en su lugar. Él dice que fue un flechazo y que Changbin es su destello de luz entre tanta oscuridad, desde entonces procura venir a verlo, cuando eso pasa Felix procura no usar mucho maquillaje porque Changbin adora sus pecas.

— Entiendo. 

Jeongin se quedó observando un punto a la nada en el lugar, incluso en un sitio así, Felix mantenía la esperanza en otro que él ya había perdido. Suspiró mientras llevaba su diestra hacia sus cabellos para revolver un poco estos hasta que escuchó una voz.

— Hey, nuevo —un hombre le habló desde la puerta a las habitaciones e hizo un gesto con su índice, llamándolo a acercarse—, Chris quiere verte.

El menor puso sus ojos en blanco antes de dejar salir un jadeo de frustración, se despidió de Guk y procedió a ponerse de pie para seguir al hombre.

Ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle pues en ese momento incluso la muerte sonaba mejor que estar ahí esperando que cualquier día simplemente te golpeen hasta la muerte. Entre sus conversaciones con Felix había descubierto que ahí te castigaban, mas no te golpeaban porque no se podía "dañar la mercancía" pero sí te quitaban el alimento por un día o la cama por una noche. También tenías una serie de strikes, tres castigos significaban que podrías brindar servicios sexuales sin tu consentimiento. Sin embargo, también podías hacerlo con aprobación pues del dinero que recibían de esas tareas la mitad era para ti, así podías comprar cosas o beneficios, cualquier cosa que no te ponga en contacto con el exterior.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde esperaba Chris, el hombre le dio paso abriéndole la puerta que en cuanto Jeongin ingresó, se cerró. El rubio estaba sentado en uno de los asientos jugando con el hielo de su bebida, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, solo observaba el hielo como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo.

— I.N —mencionó de pronto—, serás I.N


	14. Chapter 14

— ¿I.N?

— Todos aquí deben llevar un nombre diferente, la persona que trae a un empleado nuevo se ve en la obligación de hacer eso, desde ahora eres I.N, ¿Te gusta?

Jeongin chasqueó su lengua mientras pegaba su espalda a la puerta, suspiró y finalmente, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— Entenderé que le digas a todos en este horrible lugar que me llamen por otro nombre, pero ni se te ocurra a ti decirme así, secuestraste a Jeongin, Yang Jeongin, repítelo, es el nombre del chico cuya vida privaste desde el momento que decidiste se volvería mercancía. Ten al menos el valor de mirarme a la cara, llamarme por mi nombre y seguir así con tu vida. 

Respondió antes de darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero apenas su mano tocó el pomo, la voz del chico lo detuvo.

— Sé que no me crees, pero yo no quería esto.

— Tienes razón, Bang Chan, no te creo.

— Hablo en serio, Yang Jeongin. Así como tengo el valor de decir tu nombre, hazlo tú para no huir de nuestra conversación.

— ¿Huir? ¿Huir? —repitió el menor con cierta incredulidad mientras volteaba en dirección a Chan. Sin dudarlo se acercó hasta él y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta con cierta fuerza—. Creeme, Chris, si pudiera huir no solo lo haría de esta conversación, deja de ser un imbécil, ¿Quieres? Me irritas.

Chan sonrió elevando apenas un poco la comisura derecha de sus labios antes de posar sus manos sobre las de Jeongin.

— ¿Te irrito yo o el hecho de que herí tu orgullo al enamorarte?

— Que estúpido.

Con frustración, el pelirrojo soltó al mayor, se giró para salir pero a tan solo un par de pasos, los brazos de Bang Chan rodeando su cintura le impidieron avanzar más. Se removió entre estos en un vago intento por soltarse hasta que el rostro del rubio se apoyó contra su cuello, podía sentir la nariz del rubio contra su piel, aspirando con una profunda calma su aroma, Jeongin se mordió su propio labio en un intento de no sollozar en ese mismo momento. Tenía razón, su orgullo estaba herido, su corazón quebrado, no lo sentía latir y si no fuera porque todos lo veían juraría que había muerto. Solo dejó de forcejear cuando levantó la mirada y pudo encontrarse con Hyunjin parado en la puerta viendo toda esa escena, pero lo que lo obligó a detenerse no era solo eso, sino que otra vez estaban esos profundos ojos negros que le provocaban un escalofrío en su cuerpo y que su respiración se cortara.

— Juro que no dejaré alguien toque uno solo de tus cabellos mientras estés aquí —murmuró Bang Chan—, solo dame tiempo, pensaré en algo. 

Sabía que si respondía de forma negativa seguirían así, siendo sincero, no quería pasar más tiempo con la mirada vacía de Hyunjin sobre ellos y tal como pensó, Bang Chan lo soltó, lo que no esperaba es que se pusiera frente a él y lo tomara por los hombros para dejar un corto beso en su frente. El rubio le dijo que podía retirarse y regresó a su asiento, cuando se quitó de frente de Jeongin éste notó que Hyunjin ya no se encontraba ahí, cosa que no sabía si debía aliviarlo o no, pero con pasos firmes aún sintiendo su cuerpo helado salió de esa habitación, para dirigirse a la suya. Lo que vio no le hizo sentir mejor. Al entrar pudo ver a Felix sacando una caja debajo de su cama, ésta era de un juego pero no cualquiera, las enormes letras "ouija" resaltaban y le hicieron pegar un grito que asustó a Felix.

— ¡Cristo bendito! No hagas eso, casi me matas —dijo el mayor mientras guardaba el juego en una bolsa negra. Jeongin cerró la puerta y se acercó rápidamente hacia el chico.

— ¿¡Qué hace esa cosa aquí?! 

— ¿Esto? Changbin me lo trajo la última vez que vino pero es basura, no sirve, así que se lo regresaré. Que gasto de dinero.

— ¡No puedes solo regresarlo! ¿Cerraste el portal? ¡Santa madre! ¿Siquiera sabes los peligros de esa cosa? ¡Debes quemarlo!

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó Felix acercando la bolsa a Jeongin, pero éste rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación con auténtico terror, cosa que divirtió al pecoso—. ¿Crees en estas cosas?

— ¡No me preguntes eso como si tú no lo hicieras! De lo contrario no habrías intentado jugarla —se estremeció manteniéndose pegado a la pared—. Si mi madre estuviera aquí ya te habría dado un buen golpe, gente creyéndose que puede invocar espíritus cuando le dé la gana sin represalias, increíble, ¿Sabes qué por cosas como esas empiezan los problemas en las películas de terror con espíritus? ¡Por decisiones estúpidas! 

— ¡Jeongin! Mierda, ¡Tranquilo! Es un juego. Me asustas más tú con esa reacción.

— ¡No es un juego! Una vez mamá tuvo que ayudar a una mujer que creyó lo mismo que tú y se pegó a un espíritu negativo, ¡Mierda! Del susto me volví católico por un instante, creo que recé el ave maría en un segundo.

— ¿Tu madre? —el de cabellos naranjas se sentó en su cama ahora con total curiosidad—. ¿Qué hace tu madre?

— Te diré, pero no te burles —prosiguió en cuanto vio al chico asentir—. Ella puede ver a los espíritus, de todo tipo. Ha tenido tantas malas experiencias con esa tabla que casi me quedo sin madre un par de veces. 

— ¿Entonces es una celsius? 

— Si serás bruto, eso es un grado. Es una médium. 

Finalmente sintiéndose tranquilo, Jeongin respiró con calma antes de acercarse al chico para sentarse a su lado.

— ¡Eso mismo! ¿Entonces puede ver cosas paranormales y todo eso?

— Sí, de hecho... —el menor suspiró mientras miraba con determinación al contrario— yo también nací con ese don.

— ¿Entonces tú también puedes ver espíritus? —cuando el menor asintió, Felix suspiró con aparente alivio—. Eso explica mucho.

— ¿Eh?

— A veces despierto en las madrugadas y te he visto hablar sólo, la verdad es que pensé que el secuestro te había dejado loco. Honestamente me preocupaba dormir porque tal vez las voces en tu cabeza te dirían que me mates pero ahora estoy más tranquilo... 

Felix esbozó una sonrisa para sí mismo sintiéndose feliz mientras que Jeongin entrecerraba sus ojos sintiéndose en extremo avergonzado, pero la voz hiperactiva de Lee lo trajo nuevamente a su realidad.

— ¡Eso significa que hablas con alguien en la noche! ¿¡Quién es?!

— ¿Ah? El espíritu de un antiguo compañero escolar que murió hace casi un año...

El mayor se mostró un poco desmotivado por eso, pero con más calma a la que Jeongin estaba acostumbrado de su parte, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿No ves a nadie por aquí?

— Ahora mismo no, ¿Por qué?

Felix mordió un poco su labio antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama, observó al techo en silencio por al menos cinco segundos hasta que Jeongin se acostó a su lado. Era algo que se le dificultaba un poco de hablar pues le había dolido mucho, pero creía en el menor, o al menos eso quería, confiar por completo en él y que no tuvieran secretos con los cuales sufrir en silencio.

— Tu cama antes era ocupada por alguien más, era mi amigo, mi hermano de no sangre, es quien me ayudaba a vivir aquí; murió hace unos meses y su ausencia me duele mucho.

— ¿Es a quien intentabas contactar con la ouija? —preguntó, Felix asintió—. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Seungmin, él era un encanto, no merecía eso.

— Muchas veces es así, injusto —no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal ante la imagen de Hyunjin justo al mencionar eso—, pero si lo veo te diré de inmediato.

Felix esbozó una sonrisa nuevamente mientras abrazaba a Jeongin. Cuando él llegó era pequeño, creció con muchos problemas, no tenía más amigos que aquellos a quienes luego observaba llorar en secreto suplicando a la vida que los regresaran a casa, sentía que con Jeongin podría empezar una buena amistad y sin saberlo, una semana pasó como si fuera un parpadeo, una donde en ningún momento vio a Hyunjin pero ese pasaría a ser el menor de sus problemas.


	15. Chapter 15

Hyunjin no podía entender por qué la vida era tan injusta con él. Un día siente que lo tiene todo y al otro descubre que ha muerto, se queda sin nada hasta que conoce a Jeongin y siente que pese a estar muerto lo tiene todo, porque el chico está ahí con él, es capaz de seguir haciendo reír a alguien, de escucharlo, de brindarle palabras de aliento y cuando siente que las cosas marchan bien, de una u otra forma, Chan se lo estaba quitando.

No creía para nada en el odio de Jeongin por su acción, o bueno, no del todo. Sabía que odiaba al rubio porque tenía sentimientos por él, porque estaba herido, porque se sentía usado y eso fue algo que Hyunjin en ese casi año nunca consiguió aún con todo su apoyo, el amor del menor. ¡Claro! No podía pedírselo y se sentía un egoísta por odiar en ese momento que Jeongin quisiera a Chan y no a él, porque no tenía nada para ofrecerle, no podía ni siquiera tocar su mano. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que el menor tuviera sentimientos por alguien que era terrible persona qué por él? Por alguien que tanto lo quería.

Se alejó de Jeongin toda una semana, no dejó ni siquiera que lo viera pero desde las sombras seguía con él, viendo como interactuaba con el resto de los empleados, notando su sufrimiento por estar ahí, su impotencia, su enojo pero también sus sonrisas sinceras hacia Felix y Ji Soo. En cierta forma estaba agradecido con ellos, eran quienes le ayudaban a distraerse de su cruel realidad y eso le hacía sentirse menos molesto, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de que ya no tenía porqué estar ahí lo sofocaba.

— ¿Era esto lo que debía hacer? —preguntó al cielo nocturno estando fuera del local—. ¿Hacer feliz a Jeongin por un tiempo antes de que su vida se arruinara? ¿O tal vez es su rechazo lo que debía sufrir antes de irme? Si es así, ¡Estoy listo! ¡Llévame! ¡Ya no aguanto estar aquí.

Cerró sus ojos implorando al cielo que escuchara su lamento, necesitaba irse y ponerle fin a aquel sufrimiento que conseguía hacerle sentir acongojado, era ridículo porque Hyunjin ya no podía sentir nada, ni el frío de las calles y mucho menos amor, pero lo hacía, le gustaba Jeongin y eso le dolía, porque ver al chico solo le recordaba que nunca podría tener una vida con él. Nunca antes había deseado algo con tanta intensidad como lo hacía ahora, deseaba poder ayudar al chico y sacarlo de ahí. Tal vez si le hubiera dicho antes que Chan no le agradaba el chico pudiera haberse alejado a tiempo, ¿Pero bajo qué podría decirle eso? ¿Por unos estúpidos celos de alguien que podía generar saliva? Su corazón no latía, era consciente de eso, pero con Jeongin a su lado podía sentir que sí, que era cierto, que seguía vivo. Pero todo ese amor que sentía estaba convirtiéndose en egoísmo, quería a Jeongin solo para él, ¿Por qué Bang Chan tenía que entrometerse? Había arruinado la vida del menor y aún así seguía revoloteando a su alrededor. 

Los ojos de Hyunjin habían empezado a tornarse completamente negros mientras pensaba aquello, no era consciente de eso, de toda la negatividad que empezaba a rodearlo, solo tenía odio y entre más tiempo pasaba en el mundo humano eso solo iba en incremento. Empezaba a ser una entidad negativa, una que podía dañar para obtener lo que quería, pero volvió a la normalidad en cuanto escuchó una voz llamarlo.

— Tú debes ser Hyunjin.

Se sentía extrañamente cansado cuando consiguió volver en sí, notando a un chico frente a él. Castaño, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que achicaba un poco sus ojos hasta dejar en su lugar un par de líneas brillosas, no tuvo que observarlo mucho para notar una línea roja rodeando su cuello y el ligero brillo alrededor de su cuerpo, estaba muerto.

— Sí, ¿Por qué?

— Escucho mucho al nuevo susurrar tu nombre cuando los demás se van a dormir, creo que te busca.

— Que se joda —Hyunjin se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

— No creo que eso sea realmente lo que desees.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy la muerte, he venido para llevarte finalmente a descansar en paz —Hyunjin abrió con total sorpresa sus ojos mientras retrocedía un paso causando que el castaño se echara a reír—. Mentira, pero sonó intenso, ¿No? Siempre quise decirlo.

— Tonto —bufó el pelinegro, por un momento creyó que sus súplicas rindieron frutos pero pese a la seguridad que tenía hace un momento, cuando pensó que era real sintió miedo.

— En realidad me llamo Seungmin, antes trabajaba aquí en matryoshka —comentó sonriendo nuevamente mientras extendía su mano hacia Hyunjin.

El chico elevó su ceja izquierda antes de acercar su mano aunque ambos ya sabían lo que pasaría, sus manos se atravesaban pero aún así intentaron hacer como que se saludaban. 

— Hyunjin. —respondió el pelinegro con su propio nombre.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hyunjin? ¿Cosas pendientes? 

— La verdad es que no sé qué me mantiene aquí —respondió frustrado, estaba cansado de preguntarse eso.

— Ven, caminemos mientras me cuentas tu historia.

Seungmin le sonrió mientras le extendía nuevamente su mano para caminar juntos, Hyunjin no se negó y le siguió en esa caminata a manos que no se tocaban pero fingían que lo hacían para poder sentirse un poco más vivos.

— Morí y no sé cómo, no sé qué me pasó, no sé qué hice para merecer esto, no sé donde está mi cuerpo, no sé nada de mí. Estoy atado a un mundo al que ya no pertenezco destinado a ver como los que amo sufren y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

El menor detuvo su andar, Hyunjin observó como el castaño miraba fijamente hacia el cielo con una sonrisa. No entendía, ¿Se burlaba acaso? No había nada de especial en ese sitio donde al parecer a ninguno de ellos los querían.

— Hasta hace unos meses yo no recordaba como era el cielo. Estuve en matryoshka desde pequeño y no podíamos salir salvo en ocasiones por un poco de aire pero si eres problemático no te dejan hacerlo, poco a poco olvidé lo que era sentir la brisa en el rostro, los colores del atardecer, una noche estrellada. Estaba enloqueciendo por no poder ver más lo que debía conocer a la perfección, por no poder sentir más algo de vida, pero ahora puedo hacerlo, ¿No es hermosa la noche?

Hyunjin observó hacia el cielo otra vez pero en esta ocasión con menos coraje que antes. Tal vez arriba no los querían, pero seguía viendo al cielo como algo hermoso.

— No sé qué tengo que hacer, Seungmin... ¿Por qué no podemos descansar en paz? —preguntó el mayor mientras miraba con dolor al chico junto a él, quien le sonrió con igual tristeza.

— Hay tres razones por las que un alma no descansa —respondió—, la primera es por pendientes, la segunda porque murió de forma violenta y la tercera es por suicidio. Tal vez tienes algo que no cumpliste.

— Mi único pendiente era ir a comprar algo con un amigo y es tan banal que dudo sea eso.

— Entonces tal vez estás atascado porque no sabes cómo moriste.

Soltó un innecesario suspiro que no hacía más ni menos en su vida. Tal vez Seungmin tenía razón pero si así fuera, ¿Estaba destinado a vagar por siempre sin razón alguna solo por morir sin recordarlo?

— Lo que me sorprende es... —agregó Seungmin mirando con detenimiento el cuerpo del chico— que no tengas ninguna marca.

— ¿Marca? 

— Los que están destinados a vagar en la tierra llevan la marca de su muerte, es un recordatorio eterno del motivo por el que siguen aquí —el castaño señaló la marca roja rodeando su cuello—. Suicidio.

— Seungmin... —el mayor se quedó sin palabras, no se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que rodeaba su cuello pero ahora que lo entendía no sabía qué decirle, era la marca de una cuerda, el menor se había colgado.

— Hyunjin, ¿Estás seguro de qué estás muerto?


	16. Chapter 16

Sídney, Australia. 

03 de diciembre, 2010

Con apenas nueve años, Felix estaba entusiasmado de ser llamado "el pequeño hombre de la casa" mientras acompañaba a su madre a hacer las compras navideñas. Su padre estaba enfermo así que se había quedado en casa para poder descansar un poco, pero le dio la enorme tarea de cuidar a su madre, ¡Claro que podía! Era todo un chico fuerte y no dudaría en alejar a todo aquel que quisiera molestar a la mujer que amaba, porque Felix amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, también a su padre e incluso a su molesta hermana mayor.

— Pequitas, no te alejes mucho, hay demasiada gente, ¿Si?

Le preguntó su madre aferrándose otro poco a la mano del pequeño, algo por lo que el menor asintió siguiéndola mientras observaba todas las decoraciones navideñas. Debían ir por esferas porque él había quebrado algunas con su perro, Sam, algo por lo que su madre se había molestado pero tras una disculpa con esos ojos grandes del pequeño le bastó para decidir simplemente ir a comprar otras.

Al entrar a una tienda su madre empezó a revisar entre las esferas las que más se parecieran a las que el árbol ya tenían aunque Felix quería que llevaran esferas naranjas porque era su color favorito, pero su madre desistió.

— ¿Un árbol naranja, Lixie? —le preguntó mientras pellizcaba con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo—. ¿Acaso es una calabaza?

El menor rió por eso y tomó asiento en la silla junto a la mesa llena de esferas en lo que su madre buscaba con ayuda de una empleada a la que le dio características de lo que buscaba. Jugaba con sus pies colgando del asiento, aunque le gustaba salir con su mamá detestaba cuando debía esperar porque era aburrido y solo deseaba llegar a casa para jugar con Sam, tal vez se estaba preguntando por qué tardaba tanto cuando el niño le había dicho que no le tomaría tiempo, odiaría hacer sentir a Sam que le había mentido. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención, un niño pasó frente a él comiendo algo con aspecto y aroma deliciosos, no dudó en acercarse a él pues estaba a pocos pasos de distancia aparentemente observando adornos navideños de la tienda.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó señalando la comida entre su mano derecha.

— Hotteok —respondió el pelinegro mientras le daba una mordida a su comida. 

— ¿Joqué?

— Una especie de panqueque coreano, burro —respondió el mayor abultando un poco sus labios, a lo que Felix respondió con igual gesto.

— No me digas burro, solo no conozco la palabra —reemplazó rápidamente su mueca por una sonrisa—. ¡Dame!

— ¡No! Es mío, ni siquiera te conozco, tal vez tengas una enfermedad contagiosa.

— ¡Eres tan grosero! ¡Solo quiero un poco! —el menor se cruzó de brazos resoplando—. Le diré a mamá que me compre veinte.

— No los venden por aquí con facilidad, son especiales.

— ¿Especiales?

— Son coreanos, dah.

— ¡No seas envidioso!

— Te diré algo porque me agradas —mencionó el más alto mientras se acercaba más a Felix para poder murmurar en su oído—. Afuera hay un hombre que los está regalando.

— ¿¡En serio?! ¡Le diré a mamá que vayamos por unos!

— ¿Ves qué eres burro? —preguntó el mayor dándole un golpecito a Felix en el hombro—, si le dices no te dejará ir, debes ir sólo.

— Pero no puedo ir sólo...

— Entonces olvida el hotteok.

Felix hizo nuevamente una mueca, realmente quería probarlo pero su madre le dijo que no debía ir con extraños, aunque tal vez si llegaba con dos hotteok, uno para él y otro para ella lo amaría por llevarle algo rico de comer y lo perdonaría por completo por las esferas. Le dijo al niño que lo esperara y fue corriendo donde su mamá para que no sospechara tan pronto de su ausencia, cuando llegó donde estaba vio como ya habían encontrado una caja de esferas como las que tenían en casa, solo había que pagar.

— Ve tú, no quiero hacer fila —se quejó el niño con aparente cansancio.

— No, cariño, no puedo dejarte aquí.

— ¿Puedo jugar entre las telas navideñas mientras te formas?

— Esa idea me gusta más.

La mujer se agachó a dejar el que sería el último beso en la frente de su hijo. Mientras la mujer hacía fila para pagar el artículo, Felix ingresó entre las telas solo para salir por otro lado que lo llevó hacia el chico. Aunque éste se quejaba durante su camino porque el castaño había tardado, el menor estaba más que concentrado en lo feliz que haría a su mamá cuando le llevara aquella comida, seguro lo felicitaría con un beso en la frente y podría ver las caricaturas hasta tarde.

Ambos salieron del centro comercial pues según el pelinegro, el hombre estaba estacionado afuera con una pila llena de esas cosas. El más joven solo podía sentir como se le hacía agua la boca, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a salir sin su mamá, por lo que tomó la mano del chico para caminar. Al principio éste se mostró molesto diciendo que lo soltara, pero a medida que caminaban una expresión de tristeza se hizo presencia en su rostro, una que Felix no notó por ir contando de su perro y todos los trucos que hacía, asimismo prometiendo que le dejaría conocer a Sam por haberle contado de los hotteok.

— Hey, niño... Yo... —habló el más alto siendo interrumpido por Felix.

— ¡Ahí está! —exclamó el menor con una amplia sonrisa cuando vio en un vehículo azul marino a un hombre con gafas oscuras saludando desde la ventana.

El pelinegro mordió con suavidad su labio inferior y reteniendo sus lágrimas se acercó hasta el vehículo. Con total inocencia Felix preguntó si podían darle un panqueque para su madre, el hombre le dijo que estaban en la parte de atrás pero mientras el niño miraba hacia la dirección señalada, otro hombre apareció desde la puerta trasera e hizo ingresar a la fuerza a Felix que por mero instinto empezó a gritar. El pelinegro ingresó en el asiento del copiloto y apenas diez segundos después de que se acercó a preguntar, el auto ya había arrancado lejos del centro comercial.

Ese día Felix lo bautizó como el día cero, porque desde ese momento empezó una nueva vida con la que no estaba de acuerdo. Esa tarde el niño que le mintió le llevó cinco panqueques como los que quería, se presentó como Chris y se disculpó por lo que había echo, esa noche se quedó a dormir con él y a petición del menor, le dio un beso en la frente antes que ambos quedaran dormidos en el colchón de la habitación, en dos días partirían a Corea y Chris le había prometido comprarle mucha comida rica en cuanto aterrizaran. Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar, la madre del niño se veía obligada a repetir su testimonio a las autoridades.

"La fila avanzó apenas un poco cuando me di cuenta que mi hijo nunca salió de entre las telas, le hablé y no respondió, una mujer me dijo que vio a un niño con la descripción que daba salir con otro chico pero pensó que eran hermanos. Mi Felix es un niño acostumbrado a estar en casa y tiene problemas para socializar con otros, no hay forma de que el otro sea un amigo, alguien se ha llevado a mi bebé, Felix necesita su beso de las buenas noches para dormir bien, por favor, se los suplico, busquen y encuentren a mi bebé"

En cuanto se mudaron a Corea, Felix obtuvo un cambio de nombre, uno que consideraba bonito pero no para él, su nombre no era ese. Estaba muy triste, extrañaba a sus padres, quería saber si su papá había mejorado, se sentía culpable porque Sam pensaría que lo abandonó y porque le había mentido a su mamá, si no la hubiera desobedecido tal vez ahora estaría en casa jugando como cualquier chico de su edad, pero en vez de eso debía atenerse a seguir las reglas de un lugar al que no pidió llegar. La única persona que le hablaba era Chris, pero Felix ya no se fiaba del chico, solo fingía ser su amigo por compromiso hasta que tiempo después lo entendió un poco más, en cambio, un par de meses después llegó alguien a quien realmente consideraba su amigo, Seungmin. 

Felix ya no podría llevar una vida normal y no había día que no se arrepintiera de su decisión, pero con el tiempo simplemente se acostumbró a su ritmo de vida, una que sabía solo llegaría hasta los treinta años como todos en ese lugar.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

No podía quejarse de nada pues había comido por accidente la porción de comida del mayor en vez de la suya, la que claramente incluía menos así que el de cabellos naranjas lo estaba arrastrando hacia una de las zonas de bebidas repitiendo "salió de estar enferma, la vas a amar" sin llegar a responder las dudas del menor.

— ¡Al fin pueden conocerse! —Felix exclamó con emoción mientras colocaba a Jeongin casi a la fuerza frente a una mujer que yacía sentada bebiendo un trago—. ¡Él es Jeongin! Jeongin, ¡Ella es Elizabeth! Mejor conocida como Madame Eli. 

Jeongin extendió su mano en dirección a la mujer, quien con una sonrisa correspondía a su saludo aunque el menor se encontraba sorprendido. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, se notaba que no era de ese lugar, su cabello negro y ondulado le llegaba hasta la cadera, portaba un vestido realmente hermoso que solo acentuaba su gran figura de cadera grande y busto pronunciado. Si hubiera una palabra en la que tuviera que definirla sería sin duda alguna: elegancia.

— Madame, this is Jeongin, it's the new. 

— Jeongin, it's a very pretty name —respondió la mujer en dirección a Felix antes de girarse hacia el menor—. How are you?

— Ah... Dieciocho años —murmuró sin entender del todo lo que ambos decían, estaba sorprendido por escuchar a Felix hablar algo que no fuera su idioma pero la risa de ambos no tardó en hacerse presencia—. ¿Dije algo malo?

— I'm sorry, he doesn't understand. It was a pleasure to see you. 

Felix le dio un rápido abrazo a la mujer, quien lo correspondió con gusto al poder ver nuevamente a su pequeño, como ella solía decirle. El mayor tomó nuevamente la mano de Jeongin para regresar a su habitación, aún era temprano y no tenían deberes, entonces el de cabellos naranjas habló en su andar.

— Ella solo habla inglés, no es de aquí y vino muy joven, pero se niega a aprender el idioma de un lugar donde no nació.

— ¿De dónde es? Si no sueno muy entrometido, claro...

— Mentiría si te digo que lo sé, no habla de su pasado con nadie. Es la que más tiempo ha estado aquí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?

— Tampoco lo sé, pero los rumores dicen que está aquí desde la inauguración de matryoshka, todos los de su generación se han ido y no hay quien confirme eso. Ella es la mayor también en edad, tiene 32 años aún cuando todos aquí somos despedidos a los treinta.

— ¿Despedidos?

— Así le dicen ellos, han de matar a los graduados del matryoshka o venderlos, no pueden solo soltarnos y pasados los treinta ya no les servimos aquí, solo desean la belleza de nuestra juventud.

Apenas llegaron a la pista se encontraron con Ji Soo, quien apenas iba a cambiarse para empezar a organizar todo en su área de bebidas.

— ¿Divagando, chicos? —preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa.

— Le presenté a madame Eli. 

— ¿Salió ya de su gripe? Debo ir a verla pronto, aunque no le entienda esa mujer es un amor. 

— Siempre puedes contar con tu traductor —respondió Felix orgulloso antes de soltar a Jeongin—. Iré a ducharme, Changbin viene hoy y debo estar perfectamente presentable.

Con un movimiento desinteresado de mano, ambos dejaron ir al chico. Jeongin solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro mientras el mayor palmeaba su hombro.

— ¿Problemas?

— He estado algo estresado.

— Escuché que Chris te buscó anoche otra vez —el menor puso sus ojos en blanco apenas ese nombre fue mencionado—. Si no es mucho mi atrevimiento... ¿Ocurre algo con él? Mejor dicho, entre él y tú.

— ¿Por qué? Gusto tuviera él —chasqueó su lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Porque tu nombre es I.N, tú eres JeongIN, tu nombre no debía ser ese, tenía que ser algo diferente pero Chris pareció querer dejarte algo que sería solo un bonito apodo de tu nombre real, además parece buscarte siempre. Desde tu llegada anda más noches aquí y me estresa verlo.

— Es complicado...

Guk elevó su ceja izquierda con curiosidad, tal vez Jeongin era el único que no notaba la mirada que Chris le daba, una llena de cariño aunque se contradijera con sus acciones. Tomó el mentón del chico para hacer que lo observara y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimos que se contagió al menor.

— Bueno, señor complicado. Debes saber que Chris está viendo hacia acá justo ahora.

— ¿Está aquí ahora mismo? —preguntó con sorpresa el menor, era raro verlo a esas horas—. Es temprano, ¿Por qu-?

— ¿No lo sabías? Hoy viene el gran Oliver. Es la razón por la que aún recuperándose de una gripe tuvo que salir de su habitación Madame Eli, todos quieren que todo esté en orden y Chris no es una excepción —el mayor se acercó para abrazar al pelirrojo, lo que lucía como un abrazo simple en realidad le sirvió para susurrar—. Oliver busca heredero y Chris lo sabe, él quiere quedarse con este lugar. Tiene que impresionar mucho, debe demostrar que puede obtener ese lugar sin privilegios.

— ¿Privilegios? —Jeongin se mostró confundido pero acabó correspondiendo al abrazo para hacer de esa escena menos sospechosa—. ¿Por qué Chan gozaría de privilegios?

— No lo escuchaste de mí —susurró el mayor bastante cerca del oído del pequeño al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba la penetrante mirada del rubio sobre ellos—, pero los rumores que difundió un antiguo empleado es que una vez escuchó a Chris decirle "padre" a Oliver.

Jeongin sintió como su cuerpo estaba más frío, palideció tan solo de pensarlo. ¿Qué tan enredada podía estar esa situación? Quiso preguntar pero cuando pensaba en exactamente qué, sintió el abrazo aflojarse. Miró a Guk, quien a su vez veía a Felix aparecer de nuevo con una expresión más seria de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verlo, el mayor le sonrió en cuanto el australiano pasó saliva con pesadez.

— ¿Leíste la nota? —preguntó en voz baja, Felix asintió—. ¿Y luego?

— Le diré en cuanto venga, no sé exactamente qué decirle... Yo no...

El de cabellos naranjas miró hacia el suelo por unos cuatro segundos, completamente en silencio antes de observar a Jeongin quien no entendía nada, enlazó sus brazos como si fuera un gesto de cariño mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del menor, sabía que debían ser cuidadosos pues las paredes escuchaban, así que se encargó de susurrar en voz baja las palabras que Yang no creyó escucharía y menos viniendo de él.

"Vamos a escapar".


	18. Chapter 18

**Australia, 2001.**

**Bang Chan.**

  
  


La vida de Chan había sido difícil desde que tenía memoria, incluso antes de que pudiera aprender a decir su nombre había sufrido más que cualquier otro chico que conociera.

— ¡Agh! ¡Tu mocoso manchó mi camisa! —el grito de un hombre inundó la habitación.

— ¡No es solo mío! ¡¿Acaso tuve sexo sola?!

— ¡Como sea! ¡Limpia esta mierda!

El hombre arrojó su camisa manchada de vómito al piso. Chan había estado siguiendo a su mamá por toda la casa diciéndole que se sentía enfermo, tenía fiebre y muchas náuseas pero él solo atinaba a decir que "se sentía malito", a lo que la mujer solo respondió que fuera a molestar a su padre. Aún con un fuerte dolor de estómago, el pequeño subió las escaleras que tuvo que aprender a usar para ir al baño pues su madre le dijo que debía aprender porque ella no estaría llevándolo a cada rato, todo para llegar con su padre y decirle que se sentía enfermo pero el mayor simplemente pretendía no escucharlo. El pequeño Bang empezó a llorar por el malestar y sin quererlo, acabó vomitando y manchando un poco la camisa de su padre que yacía tirada junto a bastante ropa en el piso que ni él ni la mujer se dignaban en doblar. Su casa era un caos.

Ahora estaba cabizbajo llorando por haber vomitado y haber sido castigado con limpiar su propio desastre. Su madre solo le tiró un trapo diciendo que ella no limpiaría esa asquerosidad y Chan se sentía tan avergonzado que no reprochó. Sabía que constantemente hacía enojar a su mamá con tan solo hablarle y muchas veces eso le había costado unos golpes que le dolían, no quería llevarle la contraria y quedarse otra vez un día sin comer o peor, volver a recibir golpes en sus manitas.

Pero todo cambió por un berrinche de un niño, solo eso, unas palabras al aire por su corta edad.

Un simple "¡No te quiedo! ¡Me idé de la casha!" Acabó en un "¡Vete, nadie te quiere aquí! ¡Solo nos desgraciaste la vida!" Él era un niño muy triste pero nunca antes se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento, nunca tuvo una muestra de amor por parte de sus padres, lo habían tenido con tan solo 17 y 18 años de edad, acusaban en cada ocasión al niño de haberles arruinado sus planes y aunque debía ser muy joven para entender todo eso, sus padres se encargaron de hacer que lo entendiera a la perfección.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo la idea de irse con su abuela a la que solo había visto una vez, pero ella era dulce así que sin dudarlo metió su pequeño hámster de peluche en su mochila de pikachú, un paquete de ocho galletas con dos ya comidas, una botella de agua de 600ml y colocándose ropa abrigada salió una tarde en busca de una casa cuya dirección no conocía.

Claro, no tardó mucho en perderse.

Caminó y caminó hasta que sus piernitas se cansaron. Era un niño, tan solo un niño, uno que no midió sus acciones y ahora estaba perdido. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que sus padres no lo buscarían así que empezó a llorar desconsolado en un callejón cuando la noche cayó, se sentó pegando su espalda a la pared, flexionó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas. Estaba tan asustado, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo regresar a casa, había sido un gran error huir, o al menos eso pensó hasta que escuchó una voz cerca suyo y al levantar la mirada nublada por el llanto se encontró con un chico.

— ¿Estás perdido, pequeño?

— Mis papás no me quieden —sollozó el niño mientras intentaba limpiar sus ojos con sus manitas.

— Ouch, no digas eso, campeón —el chico le revolvió sus cabellos antes de sentarse junto a él—. Vamos con ellos, seguro fue una equivocación.

— Me fui de casa.

— ¿¡En serio!? También yo, bueno, hace un año ya.

— ¿Tus papis también dicen qué fuiste un accidente?

Preguntó el niño con curiosidad, tal vez eso era normal en los padres, sin embargo el chico frunció el ceño sintiéndose terrible por aquel niño que tenía el rostro un poco lastimado, tal vez pasaba por maltrato infantil. Chasqueó su lengua, la policía nunca hacía su trabajo. Tomó la mano del pequeño y se levantó ayudando a éste a que hiciera lo mismo, así, lo cargó en brazos para poder empezar a caminar.

— Anda, en mi casa tengo algo de pan y té, seguro tienes hambre, ¿No? —preguntó, el pequeño asintió mientras se abrazaba al mayor, era la primera vez que sentía el calor de un abrazo—. Entonces no perdamos tiempo, la calle es fría y peligrosa para un niño, tienes suerte de que te encontrara yo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Bang Chan —murmuró.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? A mí hablame bien, esto es Australia.

— Papá tiene los ojos chinitos.

— Pues yo no sé, pero Chan no suena adecuado para un niño... ¿Qué te parece Chris?

— Me llamo Chan. 

— Ahora serás Chris, Chan suena como onomatopeya de accid... Suena mal. Yo me llamo Oliver.

— Oliver —repitió el niño para recordarlo. 

— Sí, suena bien, ¿No? Chris y Oliver, desde ahora estaremos juntos. No tengo mucho para ofrecerte pero pienso abrir un negocio pronto. Te prometo que nunca te gritaré ni te haré sentir mal, Chris, ahora estoy yo para protegerte y no dejaré que nada malo te pase. ¡Quien quiera volver a hacerte mal tendrá que vérselas conmigo!

Oliver cumplió su promesa. Trabajaba tiempo completo para solventar sus gastos más los de Chris, quien empezó a volverse un niño más feliz conforme los días pasaban. El mayor actuaba como un padre para él, aunque no se atrevía a decirle como tal pues temía lo rechazara como su verdadero papá, pero era feliz pasando tiempo con el joven de 22 años. En sus ratos libres Oliver le enseñaba cosas básicas, como agarrar los cubiertos para comer correctamente porque el menor solo comía con las manos, agarrar un lápiz, escribir su nombre, las vocales, Chris solo repetía cosas que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y Oliver se sentía destrozado cada que escuchaba la perfecta pronunciación de las palabras "error" y "accidente", pero ahora nadie lastimaría a su pequeño. Él lo amaba como a un hermanito, incluso se atrevería a decir que como a un hijo pues sabía lo que era salir de un hogar violento, claro que a él le tomó más tiempo decidir salir de su hogar y admiraba mucho a Chris por tener una idea así a tan corta edad.

Lamentablemente la vida no es dulce, cuando se mudaron a Corea para intentar mejorar su estilo de vida resultó lo contrario y mientras caían en bancarrota solo había tristeza y desesperación, todo hasta que aquel tercer hombre les sugirió un nuevo negocio con el cual Matryoshka se levantó, estaban en lo que creían la cima del mundo. Al principio Chris no estuvo metido en aquel negocio, Oliver procuraba mantenerlo lo más lejos posible pero él quería ayudar, no quería ser solo una carga así que un año después de que el negocio empezó a manejarse de forma ilegal, Chris empezó a atraer a otros niños.

La mayoría no terminaba en matryoshka, simplemente desaparecían pues él solía atraer siempre niños más jóvenes que él, los cuales cuando creció entendió que eran por los que más dinero daban, nunca tuvo el coraje de preguntarle a Oliver para qué los querían, pero en su estadía ahí hubieron solo tres personas por las que él abogó: Felix y Seungmin fueron dos chicos que él llevó y que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió que aquel hombre al que ahora llamaba padre, mantuviera en el lugar para trabajar pese a su corta edad, fue cuando se empezaron a incluir los mozos. La tercer persona fue Elizabeth, la sobrina de Oliver que fue con ellos a Corea pero a diferencia de Chan, ella no corrió con la suerte de tener la protección del mayor de los tres. Fue obligada a trabajar en aquel lugar siendo la primera empleada oficial del matryoshka aunque debido al lazo familiar es la única que pasa de los treinta años ahí y pese a que ella mantiene un fuerte rechazo hacia Oliver, adora con todo su ser a Chris, pues ella sabe que él solo hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir en aquel lugar y él la adora, pues la ve como la madre que nunca tuvo, siempre fue amable, protectora y por eso le había jurado ser quien tomaría el control de aquel sitio para darle finalmente su libertad.

Chan había sufrido tanto, desde muy joven decidió no sentir apego por nadie más que Oliver y Elizabeth. Fue incluso para él una sorpresa haberse enamorado de Jeongin, tanto así que no había día en el que no se sintiera una terrible persona pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar aquel destino del pelirrojo y eso lo estaba atormentando.

Pero sabía que en cuanto tomara el control de matryoshka no tendría que preocuparse por eso pues Jeongin estaría bajo su cuidado y nadie iba a separarlos.


	19. Chapter 19

La pregunta de Seungmin le había dejado con una enorme duda, ¿Estaba muerto? Nunca pensó detenidamente en eso, él lo daba por sentado, claro, no podían verlo y vagaba como solo un espíritu, ¿Qué podría ser sino? Pero el menor lucía tan intrigado que conseguía depositar en él una chispa de duda.

— ¿Y si la marca está bajo mi ropa y no puedo verla?

— Imposible, brillaría, el punto es que la veas y si no está en una zona visible de tu cuerpo buscaría el modo de hacerse notar.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto? —preguntó Hyunjin llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho, juraría que en ese momento sentía su corazón latir con fuerza por la adrenalina de pensar en eso.

— Hace tiempo me encontré a un espíritu sabio que ronda por el mundo ayudando a los que están atrapados aquí, les explica todo, desde el porqué siguen aquí hasta donde deberían estar después de morir.

— Hablas de... ¿Qué ese hombre sabe sobre el cielo y el infierno?

— ¿Por qué das por sentado que la muerte solo trae dos opciones consigo? —preguntó abultando sus labios en un puchero mientras arrugaba el entrecejo—. Nosotros estamos muertos y estamos aquí.

— Porque es así... ¿No? 

— Por lo que me dijo, no. No sé si sea el mismo destino para todos pero me habló de algo llamado anima, dice que es el sitio donde van las luces, nosotros somos luz. Cuando venimos a este sitio llamado terra, adoptamos un cuerpo que nos servirá para desarrollarnos. Debemos aprender de la vida, crecer, adaptarnos. Renacemos tantas vidas sean necesarias pero si un alma se corrompe acaba en vacīvus, el lugar donde las almas están destinadas a vagar en soledad recordando siempre el por qué están ahí. Muy contrario a anima, que es un sitio lleno de luz. Pero a vacīvus no vas con solo una cosa mala que hagas, una vida no es suficiente para determinar si una persona es buena o mala, depende de que tan manchada esté tu luz, lo cual se consigue no con acciones, sino con sentimientos, con tu coraje, con tu ira, con tu egoísmo. En cambio si vas a anima puedes o no seguir viniendo a terra con otras vidas o solo quedarte en tu forma de luz danzando eternamente con otras hasta que poco a poco te extingues.

— Es curioso, a como lo explicas si nosotros somos luz, parece que estar en la tierra es un sueño, como irse a dormir un rato.

— ¿No es gracioso? La vida es como un sueño, un parpadeo, yo viví aquí menos tiempo de lo que seguro estaré como alma en pena. Los años que vivimos no son seguros en comparación de la segura eternidad que pasaremos al morir —Seungmin frunció el ceño mientras rodeaba a Hyunjin mirándolo con total atención de los pies a la cabeza—. Pero si no estás muerto debemos averiguarlo, un no muerto no debe permanecer mucho tiempo en medio de dos mundos, ya sea vacīvus o anima, corres el riesgo de que tu luz se corrompa.

— ¡Pensé que solo ocurría con malas emociones!

— ¡No me grites! —se quejó el menor llevando sus manos hacia su pecho—, soy sensible. ¿Has escuchado de los espíritus negativos? Conocidos mejor como fantasmas. ¿Qué son? Personas muertas que se quedaron aquí y ahora buscan causar males, dah. Atrapan la negatividad.

— Hay momentos donde siento que una enorme ira, pero es solo cuando se trata del odioso de Chan, no sé...

— ¡Estás empezando! Tu amigo conoce de eso, ¿No? Debemos pedir su ayuda.

— ¿Jeongin? Oh, no. Él tiene ese don pero nunca ha ahondado en ello, prefiere alejarse de esos temas, no creo que sepa ni siquiera algo de lo que tú me haz dicho.

Seungmin frunció sus labios, por lo visto estarían sólos en eso. Entonces Hyunjin prosiguió.

— Olvidalo, ¿Quieres? No deseo caer nuevamente en ilusiones, desde que estoy muerto he sufrido mucho más de lo que pude haberlo echo en vida. Mi muerte me trajo más desgracias a mí que tristeza a los que me rodean, viví una buena vida, una bajo las leyes de las personas, bajo lo correcto lejos de lo inmoral y ¿Qué gané? Despertar asustado en medio de la nada, sólo, desorientado, destinado a que nadie me escuchara mientras intentaba calmar a mi familia en su desesperación, conocer a una persona sumamente dulce y enamorarme, estúpidamente enamorarme, ¿Por qué? Porque ni siquiera sé si es realmente un sentimiento o mi anhelada desesperación de sentir algo, no sé si lo quiero o si mi mente juega a querer porque ni siquiera debería ser capaz de sentir algo. Pero da igual porque esa persona se ha fijado en el mayor imbécil del mundo, alguien que solo busca su propio bienestar a costa de las vidas que se lleve entre los pies y me da coraje, estoy lleno de rabia en pensar que la persona que deseo no me desea y nunca lo hará porque no puedo ni tocar su mano. Estoy muerto, Seungmin, nada cambiará eso.

— Chris no es tan malo cuando lo conoc...

— ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! He escuchado lo mismo de Felix, ¿Acaso notan su realidad? —Hyunjin empuñó sus manos sintiéndose verdaderamente agitado por raro que sonara—. ¡Felix despierta cada día sin saber si será el último porque con esa gente nunca se está a salvo! ¡Y tú estás muerto, Seungmin! ¡Mírate! ¿Acaso llegaste a los veinte años? ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡Por personas como Chan!

Seungmin no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar hacia el cielo antes de irse rápidamente del lugar. En cuanto se vio sólo, Hyunjin se sintió como todo un estúpido por haberle dicho esas palabras tan crueles al chico, no tenía la culpa se su mal genio ni de su frustración, solo quería ayudarlo y él lo lastimó, al parecer estaba destinado a perder a las únicas personas que podían verlo. Debía disculparse con ambos, con Seungmin por ser un imbécil y con Jeongin por, ¿Por qué? ¿Celos? Suspiró con frustración, sería difícil de explicar.

  
  


  * ✦──────•☪•──────•✧



Con el pretexto de irse a preparar para cuando los primeros clientes llegaran, Felix y Jeongin fueron hacia su habitación, siendo más tarde alcanzados por Ji Soo quien pretendió ir a la ducha. De esa forma podrían hablar sin miedo a verse sospechosos bajo la mirada penetrante de Chan. En cuanto los tres estuvieron en la habitación nadie dijo nada, el ambiente se sentía pesado, Felix estaba sentado en su cama, Jeongin se apoyaba contra una pared y Ji Soo contra el tocador de madera. Entonces el más joven se animó a hablar.

— ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Cómo podríamos escapar de aquí?

— No es de poder, es de tener que hacerlo, incluso si morimos en el intento —respondió Ji soo—. Es obvio que Chris no conseguirá quedarse a cargo de este lugar. No lo sabes porque eres nuevo pero hay alguien más bajo las faldas de Oliver, Jong Suk. Es un chico despiadado pero inteligente, sabe jugar sus cartas y todos aquí sabemos que es el mejor postor, no tendría ventaja de no ser porque él es coreano y Chan entiende lo que debe del idioma, pero no bastaría para negociar con otros. Si él toma este sitio entonces la poca comodidad dentro de todo, se acabará, los más cercanos a los treinta moriremos, el servicio sexual será obligatorio, será un caos.

— Mañana cuando llegue Oliver toda la atención se va a centrar en sus necesidades, eso pasa en todas sus visitas, Matryoshka quiere tenerlo siempre bien atendido y desde mozos hasta seguridad velan por su bien, es el foco —interrumpió Felix—. Cuando eso pase encontraremos el momento de salir entre los contenedores de basura que sacan siempre a las tres de la tarde, los dejan en el callejón hasta que pase el camión, tendremos minutos contados para salir corriendo por él hasta entrar a una camioneta donde Changbin nos estará esperando.

— Hay cámaras que enfocan incluso el pasillo —habló Ji Soo—, así que debemos ser veloces.

— Suena fácil pero no lo es cuando piensas en que debes ser cuidadoso en todo momento, ¿Cierto? —preguntó Felix.

Jeongin no le daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, incluso solo con saber los detalles sus manos habían empezado a sudar, ¿Escapar? No lo había pensado, pero no sonaba tan descabellado. Empezaba a plantearse cuánto tiempo llevaban pensando eso aquel par, pero desistió al saber que estaba incluido en sus planes, aún con el poco tiempo de conocerse habían decidido no dejarlo atrás y aunque era solo una persona, había una enorme brecha entre huir siendo dos, tres e incluso cinco, más gente requería mayor cuidado.

Ji Soo se fue antes de levantar sospechas y Felix finalmente fue a arreglarse, entonces Jeongin se acostó en su cama a mirar el techo, escapar. Su vida había dado un giro drástico en poco tiempo y ahora pasaría lo mismo, ¿Qué tenía qué perder? Quedarse ahí era un castigo divino, tal vez por no haber ejercido su don con responsabilidad, en cambio si lo intentaba y moría, al menos podría ver a su madre y despedirse. 

— Jeongin.

El chico giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz y se sorprendió al ver a Hyunjin, tenía poco más de una semana de no verlo, tomó rápidamente asiento, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza porque pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver.

— ¡Hyunjin! ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Me tenías preocupado! Pensé que no te volvería a ver...

— Tengo algo que decirte...

— ¿Estás escuchando? ¡Dije que me tenías preocupado! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Creí que habías trascendido! ¡Te fuiste luciendo mal y temí lo peor! Han sido días largos sin ti, me siento tan aliviado ahor-

— Me gustas.

Entonces Jeongin sintió por primera vez que sí tenía algo qué perder.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeongin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Le gustaba a Hyunjin? Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Debía admitir que en algún momento se planteó la posibilidad de que le gustara Hyunjin pero no se permitió consolidar esa idea puesto que, bueno, las cosas no iban a funcionar y pensó que el mayor daba por sentado lo mismo, pero al parecer no fue así.

Entonces Hwang estaba ahí, frente a él, con una mirada de vergüenza y pánico, habiendo confesado sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba y con quien sabía no podría tener una vida amorosa, entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No sabía, pero en él estaba la insana necesidad de decirle su sentir porque si Jeongin elegía a Chan, al menos no podría decirse que no lo intentó. Nadie podría negar que Hyunjin no retó a la suerte al confesar su amor estando muerto.

Pero la reacción de Jeongin no era lo que esperaba.

El menor solo se quedó observándolo con notoria sorpresa mientras su boca entre abierta intentaba articular una palabra, pero no sabía qué decir y cada segundo en ese momento para Hyunjin se sentía como una hora, una eternidad esperando una respuesta que empezaba a pensar no llegaría. Así que, herido, sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

— No te gusto, ¿Verdad?

— Yo...

— Está bien, no tenía muchas esperanzas. Estoy muerto, solo quería que lo supieras.

— Hyunj...

— No, debo ser sincero, no tiene caso que te diga lo que siento para luego querer minimizarlo —interrumpió Hyunjin—. Sí tenía esperanzas, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero tenía la ilusión de que fuera recíproco. Tal vez porque si te gusta Chan, siendo como es, podría haberte gustado yo, siendo como soy. Pero ya veo que no fue posible. Y no quiero que te sientas mal por no poder corresponder ni que las cosas entre nosotros no cambien.

— Yo no... Yo no...

— ¿Te gusta Chan? 

— No creo que sea lo adecuado...

Jeongin se sentía tan sofocado en ese momento y las palabras de Hyunjin solo lo estaban aturdiendo más, ¿Le gustaba Chan? Ni siquiera él lo sabía pero todos se empeñaban en decir que sí y que, al parecer eso sería recíproco. Estaba cansado de escuchar que todos sabían lo que quería menos él mismo, había pasado toda su vida alejado de otros como para que repentinamente todos lo conocieran mejor de lo que él se conoce.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decir, Hyunjin? —preguntó el menor mientras empuñaba sus manos, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas salir por mero orgullo. 

— ¡Di algo! ¡Cualquier cosa que pueda minimizar este momento incómodo! Me he confesado y no puedes ni decir la hora.

— ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!

— ¿Cómo no tomarte por sorpresa? Creo que cualquiera que pudiera verme notaría que me gustas, cualquiera menos tú.

— Pues disculpa, falté a la clase de cómo saber que le gustas a alguien que no sabías ni que tenía sentimientos —respondió con un deje de ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo—. Hyunjin no... Yo no quise...

— No, no, está bien, entiendo perfectamente, ¿Quién esperaría que un vil muerto sintiera algo? —mencionó el pelinegro con dolo en su voz, no podía creerse lo que Jeongin acababa de decir.

Fue entonces cuando sonaron unos leves golpecitos en la puerta y escucharon la voz que en ese momento menos querían escuchar, Chan.

— ¿Jeongin? ¿Todo está bien?

Pero el menor no contestó, había una especie de guerra de miradas entre él y Hyunjin, una cargada de frustración, enojo, tristeza y aunque ninguno lo admitía, un enorme peso de dolor. Porque el cariño entre ambos era indiscutible y estar en esa situación de reclamos los estaba torturando emocionalmente. Chan ingresó al lugar al no obtener respuesta, había escuchado a Jeongin gritar pero Felix estaba en las duchas, temía que algo le hubiera pasado. Pero ahí estaba, parado en medio de la habitación con los ojos brillosos y sus puños apretando con fuerza las mangas de su camisa blanca, lucía tan alterado que se preocupó.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el menor. La posición firme de Hyunjin se fue en el momento en el que Chan lo atravesó para acercarse a abrazar a Jeongin, en vez de eso una mueca de frustración se plasmó en su rostro, su respiración se mantenía agitada, entonces soltó el grito más lastimero y desgarrador que Jeongin había escuchado. Fue un grito largo, doloroso, fuerte; su mirada se dirigió al techo de la habitación, podría jurar que en ese momento incluso sentía lágrimas inexistentes recorrer sus mejillas.

Chan abrazó a Jeongin quien se mantenía estático, asustado al ser el único capaz de escuchar esa especie de aullido doloroso sabiendo que él contribuía a que aquello sucediera. Hyunjin le dedicó una última mirada cargada de dolor antes de que Chan se interpusiera por completo entre ellos. Hyunjin estaba muerto pero aún así sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza y en ese momento lo odiaba, porque era Jeongin el único capaz de hacerle sentir eso y si bien, en algún tiempo aquello le gustó, ahora lo odiaba. 

El más joven dejó finalmente salir sus lágrimas ya que el pelinegro no podía verlo, pero no correspondía al abrazo de Chan aunque éste, en su ignorancia intentaba consolarlo. No podía entender nada, en un día había recibido una bomba de emociones, pese a todo solo seguía siendo alguien joven que sabía no tenía por qué estar cargando con ese tipo de cosas, una sola acción lo llevó a ese final: hablarle a Hyunjin. Él ni siquiera lo había visto hasta que se acercó a hablarle, ahora las cosas podrían ser diferentes pero por alguna razón apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, desistió de seguir imaginando pues una parte de él no imaginaba sus días si Hyunjin no hubiera llegado a su vida.

Fue entonces cuando se permitió abrazarse a Chan y acompañar aquel llanto desconsolado que no cesaba en la habitación pues se había dado cuenta de algo, le gustaba Hyunjin pero ninguno podía hacer algo para cambiar el cruel destino que ahora enfrentaban, el no poder estar juntos.


End file.
